<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innocent Until Proven Guilty by Esperata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858374">Innocent Until Proven Guilty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata'>Esperata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Death, Broken Bones, Christmas, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, False Accusations, Family Dynamics, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Rid Of A Body, Injury Recovery, Killing, M/M, Mugging, Murder, New Years, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward's goal at the GCPD is simple; work hard, keep his head down and try to fit in, until a chance encounter with the inhabitants of the Van Dahl Mansion changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward hadn’t paid any attention to the victim. It was hardly his concern who they were since his only focus was in diligently scouring the area for evidence. Yet even he couldn’t ignore the strident protests of the victim’s mother as the ambulance personnel tried to remove him.</p>
<p>“Nem! Az én kisfiam!”</p>
<p>“Mother.”</p>
<p>It was perhaps the resigned but fond tone to her son’s voice that caught Edward’s attention most. Despite the man having to be in excruciating pain following his beating, he still radiated concern for her. Edward couldn’t help but glance over.</p>
<p>He saw the victim, a short almost fragile looking man, looking ghostly pale as he struggled to stand with his mother’s assistance. She bore a striking resemblance to him in physical structure but was markedly different in features. Where his hair fell in straight midnight black lines, hers was a luminescent curling mass of blonde. Fading to grey, it was true, but still clearly the summer to his winter. Edward could also see the young man had distinct facial features – high cheekbones, a point at his chin and a sharply tipped nose – where hers were soft and rounded.</p>
<p>The question occurred to him whether the man’s father bore such features as well. Was he a striking image of both of them? Or perhaps he bore no relation to the father at all. Was there even a worry in the family’s mind that this child had different parentage than that declared.</p>
<p>His hypothesising was interrupted by Detective Bullock looming into view.</p>
<p>“What you got Ed?”</p>
<p>Edward grinned and straightened to answer him.</p>
<p>“What’s nowhere but everywhere, except where something is?”</p>
<p>All his attempt at entertaining got him was a long suffering groan.</p>
<p>“Not another damn riddle. Can you not just give me a straight answer for once?”</p>
<p>The rebuke, although not entirely unexpected, still deflated Ed’s enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” he answered hastily. “The answer to the riddle is ‘nothing’.”</p>
<p>Harvey huffed out a breath.</p>
<p>“Thought as much. Fish’s men aren’t amateurs.”</p>
<p>As he turned away to go talk to his partner Ed felt his hurt well up momentarily. If the detective had suspected the answer then would it have killed him to engage in Ed’s hobby so much? He took a second to quash down his anger at the new snub and refocused on his day.</p>
<p>Unfortunately there wasn’t much to occupy him once he’d returned to the precinct. With no evidence from the crime scene to examine, and being up to date on everything else, Ed found himself at a loose end. He considered visiting the morgue to see if there was anything interesting there but hesitated when he recalled Guerra’s last complaint to the Captain. Similarly he refrained from dropping in on Kristen in the records office. He wasn’t entirely sure she’d had time to rationalise the merits of his improved catalogue system yet.</p>
<p>So, with nothing better to do, he ventured back to the bullpen to see if the detectives could use his help with anything. His arrival caught them in the middle of one of their frequent disagreements over their required duties. The new detective hadn’t settled into the routine here in Gotham yet but Harvey was doing his best to educate him.</p>
<p>“Uh uh,” Harvey shook his shaggy head. “I am not wasting my time driving all the way out there. Just forge it. Not like anyone will notice.”</p>
<p>Detective Gordon grimaced in visceral distaste at the very suggestion.</p>
<p>“And what if it gets challenged? They’d prove the statement was false and the case could fall apart.”</p>
<p>“What case?” Harvey threw back immediately. “We got nothing. And aren’t likely to.”</p>
<p>Ed felt that was an opportune moment to interrupt and stepped up to the edge of the desk with a smile.</p>
<p>“Problem?”</p>
<p>Harvey ignored him in favour of returning to his snack but Jim turned to welcome him, albeit with a familiar terse smile.</p>
<p>“Not exactly. It’s just that with all the fuss earlier over the victim’s refusal to go to the hospital we didn’t get their signature on the statement. I’ll have to drop by later.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps I could go for you?” Ed immediately offered, anxious to do something useful. “If its just a signature you need.”</p>
<p>“Might as well send him,” Harvey put in round a mouthful of pastry. “Gets him out from under our feet.”</p>
<p>The dismissive tone, with the detective talking about him as if he weren’t even there, struck a nerve. Before he could react however Jim continued the conversation, seemingly ignoring his partner in turn which made Ed feel slightly better.</p>
<p>“Thanks Ed but its on the outskirts of town. I couldn’t ask you to go out of your way.”</p>
<p>“Which way? Because I actually need to run an errand after work. It might be on my route.”</p>
<p>“It’s the Van Dahl Mansion. Do you know it?”</p>
<p>For a moment Edward didn’t answer, struck by the realisation that the people he had seen that day were members of the Van Dahl household. It took him a second to readjust himself.</p>
<p>“Of course,” he replied. “And its actually only a little further on from where I need to go.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Harvey leant forward as he rejoined the debate. “And just what is it you’ve got to do out that way? You got a date?”</p>
<p>The suggestion upset Edward as he recognised the clearly mocking tone in the man’s voice. It wasn’t the first time he’d been teased over his love life and he was aware it probably wouldn’t be the last.</p>
<p>“Knock it off Harvey.” Jim glared over the desk. “Whatever Ed does in his own time is his business.” Turning back to Edward he offered a conciliatory smile and held out a file. “Thanks Ed. If you could stop by and get him to sign this it would save me some time.”</p>
<p>“Okie dokie.” He smiled as he accepted it and flipped it open. “Whose signature do I need?”</p>
<p>“The victim’s name is Oswald Cobblepot. He lives with his parents, Elijah Van Dahl and Gertud Kapelput.”</p>
<p>Edward couldn’t help his puzzled frown at the information.</p>
<p>“His parents aren’t married?”</p>
<p>Jim only held his hands up in surrender.</p>
<p>“I have no idea.” He lowered his hands and waited as Ed continued to scan the file before prompting, “You can shoot off early since its official police business.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Ed snapped back. “Yes. Thank you. I’ll have this back to you in the morning.”</p>
<p>Neither detective had anything else to say to him and so he hastened away to gather his things. While he walked the short distance to collect his car he found his mind mulling over the prominent residence he’d be visiting. The Van Dahl family name may not have been as prestigious as the Wayne surname but it nevertheless held a great deal of respect. There was certainly no tailor the Wayne family would frequent except the Van Dahl business so in a sense they were synonymous with the first family of Gotham. And they held themselves to a high standard of respectability in almost direct correlation to the slurs cast their way from undoubtedly jealous bigots.</p>
<p>Anxiety struck Edward while he paid for his herbal remedies in the out of the way shopping centre he’d discovered shortly after starting work for the GCPD. What kind of impression would someone like him make on such a high class family? An unbalanced wreck who needed at least three different supplements to function normally. He wasn’t even sure they worked but since he knew how bad he could get then he wouldn’t risk stopping now he was habituated to taking them. And it wasn’t as if he could risk visiting an ordinary doctor without risking his career.</p>
<p>Outside the shop he paused to breathe deeply and remind himself he wasn’t doing anything outside his abilities. All he had to do was present himself, request the signature and head home. Nothing complicated. With a final cycle of inhalations he got back in his car and set off for the mansion.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but feel a renewed sense of awe as he approached the big house however. The sunset was lending it all an ethereal light, causing everything to appear caught between a world of light and darkness. The trees were glowing vibrant green on the one side while resembling a hole cut in the sky upon the other. Even the house was not immune to this effect with the sunlight catching it at odd angles and making it shine out in the darkness.</p>
<p>All too soon though he was past the panorama and pulling up outside the front porch. Taking a minute to check he had the papers ready, and to straighten his clothes, he approached with his best air of confidence. As soon as the door opened he offered a brilliant smile and launched into his prepared speech.</p>
<p>“Good evening. I’m here from the GCPD. Can I see Mister Cobblepot please?”</p>
<p>It was only as he finished that he fully realised who he was speaking to. The woman was a stout individual wearing a traditional maid’s outfit and a less traditional unimpressed stare. She continued to stare as he stood anxiously awaiting a reply. Thankfully he was saved by another voice speaking behind the door guardian.</p>
<p>“Olga? Who is it?”</p>
<p>The accent struck Edward as familiar but he only appreciated why when he saw the woman from earlier sweep into view. He transferred his smile onto her even as the maid, Olga, backed off for her mistress.</p>
<p>“Good evening,” Edward started again. “I’m here from the GCPD-”</p>
<p>He got no further as the diminutive woman rose into a fury.</p>
<p>“Nem! No police! You will not take my son!”</p>
<p>“No!” He held his hands up in protest, almost dropping his paperwork and fumbling to catch it as he continued. “I’m not the police. I’m not going to take your son anywhere. I promise.”</p>
<p>She eyed him suspiciously but refrained from slamming the door on him.</p>
<p>“Why do you come here?”</p>
<p>He raised the file optimistically before recollecting it would need explaining.</p>
<p>“He didn’t sign his statement earlier. I just need to get a signature. That’s all.”</p>
<p>He found himself noticing the unusual colour of her eyes as she assessed him and thought that when she was young she must have been very beautiful indeed.</p>
<p>“Very well.” She released her grip on the door. “But you must not tire him.”</p>
<p>“Of course not. I’ll be very quick.”</p>
<p>With a brisk nod she then turned and walked away. After a second Ed realised he was supposed to follow and almost tripped to catch up. Despite her presumed age, he noted she had no difficulties walking and even moved with a singular grace. He switched his focus however as she led him into a lavish sitting room. Although he wanted to study the décor, his attention was immediately riveted by the two individuals sat there.</p>
<p>In a large armchair was a gentleman who had to be Elijah Van Dahl, not only for his position commanding the room but also for his visual similarity to his son. Edward felt a sense of satisfaction in answering that question.</p>
<p>The other person was the man he’d come to see and Ed was instantly alarmed by his predicament. It was clear he was in a great deal of pain and should probably be in the care of medical professionals. Instead he was reclined upon the family sofa, pant leg rolled up and some sort of balm spread on a disturbingly swollen ankle. His skin, which Ed had noted the pallor of earlier, now looked flushed and beaded with sweat. The dark hair was tufted up from where he’d clearly been writhing.</p>
<p>“Oh my! That looks broken.”</p>
<p>Oswald looked up at him with a puzzled expression but before he could articulate anything his father spoke.</p>
<p>“Are you a doctor?” He sat forward, casting an inquisitive glance to Gertrud who was hovering at the end of the sofa.</p>
<p>“What? No. Well, that is, I’ve studied anatomy. And that bone really does look broken. You should get it set.”</p>
<p>“Nem!” Gertud declared again emphatically. “Those charlatans with their drugs. They will poison my son. I will heal him here.”</p>
<p>Elijah held out a hand to her and she practically glided across to him, letting his soft smile calm her, before he turned again to Edward.</p>
<p>“My wife has not had the best experiences with men in positions of power,” he explained apologetically.</p>
<p>Edward nodded vaguely at that, understanding how someone might come to that conclusion and hardly being in a position to judge since he himself was avoiding doctors for his… difficulties.</p>
<p>In the momentary silence, Oswald finally managed to give voice to his confusion.</p>
<p>“Excuse me but, who are you?”</p>
<p>The question refocused Ed at once and he immediately turned back to him.</p>
<p>“Ed,” he said promptly before tacking on, “Nygma. I’m here from the GCPD. You didn’t sign your statement earlier.”</p>
<p>He waved the file hopefully.</p>
<p>“Oh. Of course. I’ll need a pen. Mother?”</p>
<p>As she floated away to retrieve the requested implement, Ed handed the relevant page over and stood back again. While Oswald slowly and carefully read through the document, Edward found his gaze passing over him again. The clothing was of the high quality one would expect from the son of such a renowned tailor. Even here at home he was wearing waistcoat and tie, although the jacket had obviously been removed for some semblance of comfort. As he moved to sign his name the light caught on his cufflinks and Ed was struck by the notion that might have been why he was mugged.</p>
<p>The thought promptly suggested another, namely that Oswald seemingly hadn’t changed since coming home. There was a possibility of evidence still remaining on the clothing. Needless to say the detectives hadn’t bothered with that line of investigation, in Harvey’s case almost certainly out of apathy, but since Ed was here he might as well follow it up.</p>
<p>Which is why when Oswald handed the statement back to him Ed’s instinctive response was to say, “I should take your clothes too.”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?!?”</p>
<p>The horrified response reminded Edward that he hadn’t shared his previous thought process and demanding someone’s clothes out of the blue wasn’t considered polite. He waved his hands in what he hoped was a placating manner.</p>
<p>“For analysis!” he clarified quickly. “To check for evidence of your attacker.”</p>
<p>Oswald sunk back into the cushions, either accepting of this or simply tired from rearing up.</p>
<p>“Why did the police not ask earlier?” Gertrud asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>Ed thought quickly, knowing he couldn’t just say they probably weren’t that bothered by another random mugging.</p>
<p>“They could hardly ask him to strip naked in the street,” he pointed out. “And you never went to the hospital so there was no option to take them in there.”</p>
<p>At this point Elijah rose from his chair, effortlessly calming the tension in the room as he drew their eyes.</p>
<p>“Gertud, help Oswald change. I’ll wait with Mr Nygma in the hall.”</p>
<p>She immediately moved round to start helping him even as Elijah escorted Edward out of the room. Once they were out of sight he stopped and smiled gently at Ed.</p>
<p>“What do you do with the police Edward?”</p>
<p>“I’m in forensics.”</p>
<p>“So you help solve cases?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Its fascinating. You never know what’s going to come up next.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it is. You must have a very inquisitive intelligent mind.”</p>
<p>The assumption made Edward smile with pride. It was perhaps the first time he’d met someone who wasn’t more than a little freaked out by his line of work.</p>
<p>“You said you’d studied anatomy?” Elijah continued politely.</p>
<p>“Oh yes. Although its not specifically my job to analyse the bodies I am more than capable. And I’ve studied the workings of the mind too. What sorts of things can affect it and the odd habits it can get into. Especially the effects various drugs will have, not just on the mind but the body too. The whole system is amazing with its interdependence.”</p>
<p>“You do sound well versed on the topic.”</p>
<p>Ed hesitated as he tried to determine if the smile was mocking or not. He decided it was safer to switch topics.</p>
<p>“Herbal remedies can have many beneficial qualities but that leg really should be treated properly. At the very least it should be braced.”</p>
<p>His companion let out a sigh and glanced back towards the room they had vacated.</p>
<p>“Gertrud will not hear of our son going to a hospital. And I shall fare little better getting her to agree to a doctor visiting. At least until poor Oswald is visibly not healing.”</p>
<p>“That’s not logical.”</p>
<p>“Women seldom are.” Elijah smiled softly. “And dear Gertrud is perhaps less so than most although I understand her reasons. It is for that reason I cannot bear to force the issue. Even to spare my son pain.”</p>
<p>Edward couldn’t help but frown at the conclusion. It didn’t seem right to him. He was interrupted in his thoughts by the older man grasping his arm suddenly.</p>
<p>“Maybe you could do something to help his leg? You said you knew anatomy. And Gertrud will, I think, accept your help.”</p>
<p>The proposal gave him pause as he worked through the prospect in his mind. He could certainly manage a serviceable brace to support the limb. And if the alternative was leaving the poor man in such pain then really wasn’t he duty bound to offer assistance? He gave a cautious shrug.</p>
<p>“I can probably do something,” he offered. “Although I’ll need to take some measurements first.”</p>
<p>“Excellent. Do you want to-”</p>
<p>He was interrupted by Gertrud joining them, a pile of neatly folded clothes in her arms. Edward noted with satisfaction that the previously missing jacket was included and he accepted the bundle with a smile.</p>
<p>“We will get them back, yes?” she queried.</p>
<p>“Absolutely.” Ed smiled. “If I find anything useful I’ll need to take equivalent samples from anyone here who might have contaminated the clothing, just to rule them out. But I should be able to have the clothes themselves back to you soon.”</p>
<p>“Edward has also offered to construct a leg brace for Oswald,” Elijah put in. “To help ease his pain as he heals.”</p>
<p>“A leg brace?” Her frown suggested she wasn’t entirely sure she trusted the notion.</p>
<p>“Its very simple,” he assured her. “Like… a miniature walking stick. Only just for the specific body part.”</p>
<p>“We have walking sticks.”</p>
<p>“This will be more focused. It will help the bone heal properly.”</p>
<p>There was a long pause while she clearly turned the concept around. Finally she came to a decision.</p>
<p>“I speak to Oswald. See if he want this… leg brace. If so, you make when you bring clothes back.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Ed agreed promptly. “Until then then.”</p>
<p>He winced slightly at the double word usage before nodding his farewell and hurrying back to his car. It would be hard for him to say what was currently exciting him most; the prospect of doing his own detective work on the case or his return visit to this intriguing household.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was several hours before he was due to start his shift that Edward arrived at the GCPD. Getting up early wasn’t a problem to him, since his sleeping habits were sporadic at best, and it felt good to be doing something productive. He wanted to have time to do a thorough examination of Mister Cobblepot’s clothes in the hopes of finding a lead on his attacker. There was no way of knowing how busy his day might turn out to be later so coming in prematurely was only sensible.</p>
<p>He diligently worked his way over every inch of fabric, picking off any promising looking hairs or scraping off suspiciously looking stains. Most likely they were all innocent enough but one never knew what could turn out to be of pivotal importance. It had made sense to him to start at the top, so to speak, and work his way down so it was quite a while before he finally reached the shoes.</p>
<p>For a moment he simply examined them visually, noting their small size – not surprising for someone of Oswald’s height – and pondering at the overall cleanliness. Had they been cleaned on his return home? Or was it simply the difference that came from having a chauffeur and no need to walk the streets? Seeing nothing noteworthy he almost put them aside before thinking to try and dust them for prints. There was no real reason to think his assailant would have put his hand here but if he had then the smooth surface would likely show an imprint.</p>
<p>As would anyone else handling the shoes which, Edward realised, meant the prints he was recovering were likely from Oswald or his mother. Possibly even the housekeeper. Still he decided to run them through the GCPD database anyway on the off chance it drew a match. Then he could get samples from the Van Dahl household later and cross examine them to see if there really were any anomalous prints.</p>
<p>His mental planning was halted as the computer offered a match on one of them and he eagerly scanned the attached record. There wasn’t much; Raoul Fernández, arrested for robbery some months ago but only served a suspended sentence. Yet the history of robbery fit with the current crime under investigation and Ed felt a spur of excitement that this was likely the perpetrator they were looking for. Or at the very least he was a person of interest the detectives would want to speak to.</p>
<p>With a brief glance at the clock to confirm the working day had truly begun he therefore hurried up to the bullpen in order to find Bullock and Gordon. He could see them settled at their respective desks, Gordon carefully looking through the various bits of paperwork that had probably accumulated overnight and Bullock with his feet up scanning the morning paper.</p>
<p>“Detectives.” He pulled up between them with a happy smile. “I have a lead on your case for you.”</p>
<p>Detective Gordon glanced up at him.</p>
<p>“Which case Ed? You’ll have to be more specific.” He waved a few papers in clear indication of their current workload and Ed blinked as he realised they weren’t focused on the same puzzle as him.</p>
<p>“The mugging. Yesterday. Of Oswald Cobblepot.”</p>
<p>Bullock’s feet landed back on the floor with a thump as he reasserted himself into the conversation.</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t find anything at the scene?”</p>
<p>“Did he add something to his statement?” Gordon queried.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Ed snapped his fingers as the question reminded him of the file and he hurried to hand it over. “No. He just signed it. But I found a print on his shoes.”</p>
<p>“His shoes?” Gordon frowned. “We didn’t take in his shoes.”</p>
<p>It suddenly occurred to Ed that perhaps he’d overstepped his boundaries again and he fidgeted anxiously.</p>
<p>“You didn’t but I did,” he explained. “When I went to visit I realised there might be some evidence on his clothing. And I know its standard procedure to requisition them when victims are admitted to a hospital.”</p>
<p>The two detectives were staring at him quizzically and he wasn’t entirely sure why.</p>
<p>“Did you fill out the correct evidence paperwork?”</p>
<p>Ed was already nodding in answer before Bullock impatiently waved his partner’s concern away.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute. Do you mean to tell me, you turned up at this guy’s house – the Van Dahl Mansion no less – and requested his clothes?”</p>
<p>There was a momentary silence since Ed couldn’t fathom the detective would really want an answer to that. He had after all just told him that was what he had done. So he just stood and waited to see if he was about to be berated for his actions or not.</p>
<p>“You’ve got some balls, I’ll give you that,” the man concluded, leaning back again.</p>
<p>Ed wasn’t really sure if that was a compliment but it obviously wasn’t a rebuke so he ignored it. Jim meanwhile was now waving his own hand impatiently.</p>
<p>“If we could get back on track? What lead do you have for us Ed?”</p>
<p>He grinned proudly as he produced the printed sheet, now stapled to a copy of the retrieved finger print, and handed it over.</p>
<p>“Raoul Fernández,” Jim muttered.</p>
<p>“Raoul?” Harvey echoed. “He’s one of Fish’s boys.”</p>
<p>“Fancy a trip out?”</p>
<p>“Hell, easy nab like this to start the day is my dream. Means we can put our feet up for the rest of the day.”</p>
<p>Jim rolled his eyes at his partner’s attitude but said nothing as he led the way through the precinct. Ed dallied a moment to watch them go, content to have been of value in solving the case, before returning to his own scheduled work. It wasn’t an especially busy day for him and he didn’t have much cause to venture back to the bullpen. However he made sure to track down the detectives later so he could take an accurate report back to the Van Dahl’s when he returned Oswald’s clothes later.</p>
<p>Unlike him they appeared engrossed in whatever new case they were working on and his arrival was not immediately noticed.</p>
<p>“You struggle to regain me. When I’m lost, you struggle to obtain me. What am I?”</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ Nygma! Can you not just say hello?”</p>
<p>“Time,” Gordon said distractedly.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Edward ignored Bullock in favour of Jim. “And I was hoping you’d have time to update me on Cobblepot’s case so I can confirm to the victim’s family that the perpetrator has been brought to justice.”</p>
<p>During his speech, Jim had put down his work to focus on him albeit with a somewhat puzzled expression.</p>
<p>“You’re going back out there?”</p>
<p>“I have to return the clothes.”</p>
<p>“Right. Yeah. Well, we couldn’t talk to the guy ‘cause he was dead.”</p>
<p>“He’s dead?”</p>
<p>A grimace spoke loudly to the detective’s own dissatisfaction with the situation.</p>
<p>“Apparently he suffered a fall during the night which resulted in internal bleeding. He was found dead by his family this morning. Although if you want my opinion, that ‘fall’ was Fish’s men making sure there was no-one who could implicate her in the crime. The Van Dahl name would draw the headlines after all. I doubt she intended her men to tackle such distinguished targets and she doesn’t seem the type to forgive mistakes.”</p>
<p>He stood up as he spoke, picking up a few papers and moving past Ed to head towards the captain’s office. Either he really was very busy or else he wasn’t in the mood to discuss the corruption at the heart of the city. Edward had turned instinctively to watch him but had his attention drawn back by Bullock’s quiet chuckle. Returning his focus to the other detective, Ed arched an inquisitive eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” he admitted. “What’s funny about that?”</p>
<p>“What’s funny is that Jim still doesn’t get it.” He waved Ed’s instinctive question away and continued. “Sure Fish doesn’t want the heat from inconveniencing the rich and oblivious. It isn’t worth her time. But that little runt wouldn’t have said squat to incriminate her. Why? ‘Cause he’d know he’d end up dead.”</p>
<p>“But he <em>has</em> wound up dead.”</p>
<p>“Yeah but not for anything he’d have said. You want to know the <em>real</em> reason he’s in the morgue now?” Bullock leant forward and Ed couldn’t help but mimic the posture. “Because that little rich boy kicked like a mull and actually took him out. Caused an internal haemorrhage or something. Not fast enough to save himself but still. He ain’t so saintly pure after all.”</p>
<p>“Then why would Fish Mooney say he died of an accident?”</p>
<p>“Come on. She doesn’t want it getting out that one of her boys was taken out by that 50 pound weakling. Much better everyone thinks she was cleaning house.”</p>
<p>“She told you that?”</p>
<p>Ed straightened his posture as he looked curiously at the unkempt detective.</p>
<p>“Jim may have a lot of enthusiasm and optimism but I got one thing that new kid doesn’t. And that’s contacts in this town.” He shrugged. “Not that it makes much difference to us. Case will be closed. Job’s done.”</p>
<p>The tone clearly indicated Harvey was done with the discussion and Ed obligingly moved away, letting his own thoughts process the development. In the statement Oswald had mentioned struggling with his attacker but obviously he hadn’t realised he’d had any effect at all. And in the short term he <em>hadn’t</em>. Would he be disturbed to find his struggles had borne fruit? Or would he be satisfied at the fact his mugger wouldn’t hurt anyone else?</p>
<p>It weighed on his mind what precisely to tell the family as his day finally came to a close and he once again set off for the handsome mansion. He resolved to only say as much as was requested. Not everyone wanted to know all the gruesome details after all. He’d learnt that often enough the hard way.</p>
<p>His initial problem actually came when Olga opened the door for him and he was met with an unimpressed look and dismissive, “Da?”</p>
<p>“Ah. Hello? I’m expected? Edward Nygma? From the GCPD?”</p>
<p>The woman was clearly dedicated to her position as guardian of the mansion’s entryway and he feared she wouldn’t actually let him in. Or perhaps that she didn’t even understand him. Was there a secret password he needed to be allowed passed? However, after what felt like an awkwardly long perusal, she did step back and gesture him inside.</p>
<p>He waited quietly while she shut the door and then followed her across to the same sitting room as before. The scene that met him was reminiscent of the day before, with Mister Van Dahl in what had to be his customary seat, his wife sat opposite from him, and their son once again propped up with the sofa to himself.  Edward did notice a degree more lassitude in his apparel today because, although he was still wearing a suit and waistcoat, there was no tie and both the collar and cuffs were undone. In fact the sleeves were partially rolled up and Ed found himself fixated briefly on the delicate bones of his wrists.</p>
<p>His arrival was immediately noticed by Elijah who rose with a smile to greet him.</p>
<p>“Edward. So good of you to stop by.”</p>
<p>The approach snapped Ed’s awareness back and he almost defensively held up the bag with Oswald’s things.</p>
<p>“As promised,” he offered both in reference to his visit and return of the clothes.</p>
<p>He held it out but Elijah promptly gestured Olga forward to retrieve it. She almost snatched it from him and he eyed her warily as she stomped away.</p>
<p>“Do excuse Olga.” Elijah had come to a stop beside Edward. “She is a wonderful cook but her manners are not always what one might hope.”</p>
<p>“She is wary,” Gertrud put in. “Not without reason.”</p>
<p>Elijah smiled at his wife’s comment but didn’t otherwise react. Instead he refocused on Ed.</p>
<p>“Was it useful? Did you find anything on the clothes?”</p>
<p>Despite being asked by the father, Ed looked at Oswald before saying anything. He found an attentive gaze watching him back and matched the look as he spoke.</p>
<p>“We found a print that was likely from your attacker.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Unfortunately when the detectives went to make enquiries they found the man had died in the night.”</p>
<p>“Oh how dreadful,” Elijah exclaimed. “Suicide do you suppose? A guilty conscience?”</p>
<p>Ed considered his reply carefully as he assessed the obviously tender spirit of Oswald’s father.</p>
<p>“It was a sudden death. Similar to an aneurism.”</p>
<p>“It was karma,” Gertrud declared. “Bad man was struck down for doing harm to our darling boy.”</p>
<p>A glance her way showed a fierce determination burning in her eyes as they watched her son. Who, Ed noted, was being remarkably quiet. On a hunch he therefore turned the conversation around.</p>
<p>“How’s your leg today?”</p>
<p>The question brought about a frustrated grimace from the man and he reached down to press his hip, which Ed realised was probably taking more weight on his uninjured side.</p>
<p>“The swelling hasn’t gone down yet.”</p>
<p>“It may take several days to go down,” he offered apologetically, having refreshed his knowledge of broken bones the previous night. “I won’t be able to take measurements for a leg brace until it does.”</p>
<p>As Oswald nodded his understanding Ed recalled Gertrud had been meaning to ask her son about whether he wanted such a thing. He assumed from this reaction that she had and he was fine with it.</p>
<p>“Perhaps…” Oswald paused as he seemed to consider his words. “You could take a preliminary look at it anyway? To see what you’re dealing with?”</p>
<p>The request struck Edward as unusual since clearly he wouldn’t be able to do much of anything yet. But he sensed there was another purpose behind Oswald asking and so nodded his agreement. As he moved toward the sofa to settle beside the shorter man’s extended legs, Oswald cast his glance across to his parents.</p>
<p>“Mother? Will you make some green tea? It would help the pain and perhaps Edward would like a cup?”</p>
<p>Although Edward wasn’t especially partial to the blend he nevertheless agreed, going along with whatever his new patient was trying to do. Gertrud at once abandoned the lace she had been idly working on to grant her son’s wish and moments later Elijah followed her, with a plainly conspiratorial look at his son, and the penny dropped for Ed.</p>
<p>“You wanted to speak to me alone?” he surmised.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Oswald twisted his hands awkwardly. “I have to ask you something and I knew you wouldn’t answer honestly in front of my parents.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“That man, the mugger, who died… was it something I did?”</p>
<p>The way he steeled himself as he asked showed Ed that the thought had already occurred to him. No doubt his own memories of the assault had been replaying in his mind and it had obviously put together the potential cause and effect in his actions.</p>
<p>His hands set about pushing the trouser leg up while he analysed the best response to the question. He had no way of knowing how Oswald would take the news and, running his fingers carefully over the ankle, he took a moment to assure himself the bone was at least aligned correctly. Casting a quick look up at him he noticed he was gritting his teeth to hide the pain even Ed’s gentle ministrations were causing him. It was enough to decide Edward.</p>
<p>“Most likely, yes. The probability is that you got in at least one solid kick to his abdomen which resulted in internal bleeding.”</p>
<p>Oswald nodded, his face a mask as he assimilated the news.</p>
<p>“And will I be arrested?”</p>
<p>“What? No. Of course not.”</p>
<p>That broke through his stoicism and Edward saw a naked vulnerability in his eyes. He was momentarily struck by the realisation they were identical to his mother’s, a beautiful sea green.</p>
<p>“But… why not? If I killed a man-”</p>
<p>“Firstly,” Ed held a hand up to silence him. “Its circumstantial evidence. Its also been suggested he died from a fall so really, no-one knows. It certainly wouldn’t be worth the police time to investigate it. Especially as no jury would likely convict you given that you were acting in self-defence.”</p>
<p>Oswald’s head dropped down in sheer relief.</p>
<p>“I was worried,” he admitted as he looked up again. “I sometimes have… issues… controlling my temper. For the most part I have no recollection of how I acted yesterday but last night… I had some disturbingly vivid dreams.”</p>
<p>For some reason Ed felt himself let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“I can sympathise. With the dreams at least,” he amended. “I even get them when I’m awake sometimes.” He let out a self-derogatory chuckle.</p>
<p>To his surprise he felt Oswald lay his hand on his and looked up to meet an appreciative smile.</p>
<p>“Its not always easy being composed is it?” he offered.</p>
<p>A chuckle of his own escaped Ed and he shook his head before agreeing.</p>
<p>“No it is not.”</p>
<p>“What do you do about it? If you don’t mind me asking?”</p>
<p>Strangely Ed found he didn’t and answered accordingly.</p>
<p>“I take some herbal medications. St. Johns wort is supposed to help with trouble sleeping and tiredness. I also take Echinacea for anxiety symptoms and…” he hesitated here before recollecting Oswald’s own admission of difficulties with mood swings and resolving to carry on, “ginko leaf for mood imbalances.”</p>
<p>It was a relief not to be met with a scoff but instead a thoughtful nod as Oswald digested the information.</p>
<p>“I should ask my mother about ginko leaf and St. Johns wort then,” he resolved.</p>
<p>As if summoned by the mention of her, Gertrud swept back into the room with a tray of tea things. Ed carefully pulled down Oswald’s pant leg despite not having done more than rest his hand there and turned to smile at the others.</p>
<p>“Did you manage what you needed?” Elijah asked with a deliberate ambiguity.</p>
<p>Edward accepted his teacup from Gertrud as he replied equally disambiguously.</p>
<p>“I can buy the lengths of leather and the appropriate metal work I’ll need to construct a proper brace over the next few days and then come back to get accurate measurements next week.”</p>
<p>He turned to pass Oswald’s cup to him and met a positively glowing smile.</p>
<p>“I shall look forward to it.”</p>
<p>Ed dipped his face to the cup and hoped it hid the sudden blush in his cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winter nights drawing in had meant Edward’s visits were invariably occurring after dark. Firstly to take the measurements for the proposed leg brace, then to return to fit it, but the subsequent visits were a shift away from necessity and into pleasure. Albeit with a veneer of obligation to avoid addressing the simple fact that they were enjoying each other’s company.</p>
<p>Ed had first stopped by following the fitting because he was again in the area and couldn’t argue himself out of visiting just to see if everything was okay or whether the brace needed adjusting. He found Oswald in a general state of frustration ready to literally hurl the contraption across the room in a fit of pique. It took Ed less than a minute to ascertain he simply hadn’t put it on appropriately and needed more help.</p>
<p>After that the visits became a daily occurrence as Edward would drive round after work, sometimes to find Oswald stubbornly refusing to wear it, other times almost proudly meeting him at the door in it. Whichever scenario met him Ed would diligently examine the limb and then escort Oswald through a regulated series of exercises, concluding with a short walk, steadily increasing each day.</p>
<p>It hadn’t taken Gertrud long before she was insisting Edward join them for dinner, reasonably pointing out that he couldn’t possibly be feeding himself properly in the short hours he’d have after returning home. Surprisingly it was this development that proved the key to winning round Olga since Ed was able to compliment her quite precisely upon her cooking skills, recognising the particular techniques and flavour combinations she had employed.</p>
<p>Now, instead of eyeing him suspiciously when he came to the door she would smirk and ask him a riddle before letting him pass. Truthfully they weren’t very difficult but it didn’t stop his joy at the game. In fact, he was beginning to feel a warm happiness even at the thought of his visits. The riddles from Olga, the fond motherly affection of Gertrud, the interested and perceptive concern shown by Elijah and, of course, his animated, open conversations with Oswald.</p>
<p>He was especially excited when he finally had a day off in which he could go round early and actually spend an afternoon with Oswald on his own, slowly taking a walk around the extensive gardens. Not that he had any objection to his parents’ company but still, there were some things he knew could not be discussed so freely with them. Although initially he did make sure to focus on getting Oswald through his recommended exercise.</p>
<p>It wasn’t precisely that Oswald was unwilling to follow instructions to aid his recovery, simply that he often grew frustrated with what he perceived to be his lack of progress. One thing Edward had quickly realised was that the only child of such doting parents was pretty used to getting things his own way and didn’t like waiting for anything. So even though Oswald was obediently adjusting his footsteps to carefully stretch his stagnating muscles, it was clear that his patience with the activity was wearing thin. Ed had hoped that the change of scenery would help but Oswald obviously wasn’t interested in plants.</p>
<p>Seeking another incentive to motivate him therefore he tried to buoy him with flattery.</p>
<p>“You look just like a penguin when you walk like that.”</p>
<p>The remark caused the smaller man to stop dead and turn a distinctly unimpressed stare upwards at him. Edward’s friendly smile faltered at the look and he belatedly realised the comment had not been taken as the compliment he intended. He immediately rushed to explain himself.</p>
<p>“I mean because penguins are cute,” he hastened to say. “And you’re cute so-” He cut himself off as the sudden look of surprise registered along with his own realisation of what he’d just said. Automatically he hurried to talk over his mistake.</p>
<p>“Did you know that male emperor penguins keep their eggs warm by balancing them on their feet? Isn’t that neat?”</p>
<p>His companion’s expression had softened into a politely baffled smile that was much more familiar to Ed and he breathed a sigh of relief. As Oswald turned back to their path he even allowed himself to shut his eyes momentarily while countering the voice in his head telling him he was pathetic. Which made his surprise all the greater when he suddenly felt a hand on his arm.</p>
<p>“Perhaps we could sit here a few minutes?” Oswald asked, eyes scanning Ed’s face for he didn’t know what. All Edward could do in response was offer a tense smile and a nod. He felt if he opened his mouth in that instant something completely unexpected would fall out.</p>
<p>The inquisitive look lasted a few seconds longer before Oswald offered his own quick smile before nodding and stepping across to the short bench. Ed sat easily and happily remained quiet while Oswald arranged himself more comfortably, extending his broken leg and propping his walking cane beside them.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I don’t always seem appreciative,” Oswald spoke quietly, face turned to where his hand was running over the straps on his leg. “I’ve always had difficulties controlling my emotions.”</p>
<p>“That’s understandable. Many people struggle to adapt emotionally to changes in lifestyle such as this.”</p>
<p>“No it’s… well, it probably isn’t helped by that but… I’ve always had problems.” He grimaced at the word and Ed instinctively recognised it as a term too often and callously applied to be comfortable. Oswald made a visible effort to straighten his posture and clear his expression before continuing. “When I was younger I had governesses. My mother refused to send me to school after some of the other boys took to… well. I wasn’t sorry to be kept home. Anyway. One particular governess had the unenviable task of instructing me in reading. Not something I’m apparently adept at.”</p>
<p>Ed bit his tongue to keep from interrupting as Oswald paused to consider his words but he was immediately curious at the vague insinuation of visual processing difficulties.</p>
<p>“Her conclusion was that my… stubbornness to grasp the English language stemmed from my mother’s retention of her native language and accent.” He couldn’t keep from frowning again. “Never mind that my speech is impeccable.”</p>
<p>“As fascinating as that is Oswald… and I really am interested in where your troubles with reading stem from… I don’t see the connection with what you were saying about controlling your emotions.”</p>
<p>“The reason I mention it,” Oswald spoke to his leg brace more than to Ed, “is because it was the first occasion where I truly, and I mean <em>truly</em>, lost my temper. In point of fact I have no memory of the incident at all. Apparently Olga had to physically pull me off her. When I came to myself my knuckles were bruised and my mother was singing a lullaby to me.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Oh.” There was a distinct sigh as Oswald stared out across the neat grounds. “So I feel it only fair to warn you that although I do try very hard to be normal, I can’t always manage it. Like with that mugger the other week. Sometimes I just react.”</p>
<p>The word ‘normal’ struck a chord with Edward. How many times had he had that admonition thrown at him in some way or another? ‘You are so weird.’ ‘Why couldn’t you be a normal boy?’ ‘What a freak.’ Sometimes even from his own mind.</p>
<p>He swallowed hard before speaking slowly and deliberately.</p>
<p>“Sometimes…” He paused and reconsidered. “Actually, all the time. I have this voice inside my head. A sort of stronger version of me, that keeps me in line.”</p>
<p>Oswald had turned his head to look curiously at him.</p>
<p>“How? I mean if the voice is just in your head-”</p>
<p>“But that’s just it,” he found himself bursting out. “Sometimes its <em>not</em>. Sometimes I’ll <em>see</em> him, out the corner of my eye, or in a reflection, and its like he could… reach out and grab me.”</p>
<p>To Edward’s immense relief Oswald didn’t appear disturbed by this revelation. Instead he appeared to give the thought due consideration.</p>
<p>“You say he keeps you in line?” He clarified, glancing to catch Ed’s confirmation nod before continuing. “So, he’s not out to hurt you?”</p>
<p>The unpretentious conclusion, delivered so simply, momentarily stunned him.</p>
<p>“Well, no, but I can’t assume he wouldn’t hurt anyone else.”</p>
<p>This drew a wry quirk of the lips from Oswald.</p>
<p>“Welcome to my world,” he said with mock humour.</p>
<p>Strangely the words spoken in jest actually touched Ed because, although it might not be an ideal trait to share, it was actually something they could both relate to. And that was not something he’d ever had a chance to experience before. Therefore he let out a breath and relaxed his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’d ever hurt anyone you care about,” he offered consolingly. “I mean, you said your first fit of temper was in your mother’s defence though clearly you yourself had been a target of bullies before. <em>Have</em> you ever been violent towards anyone close to you?”</p>
<p>He studied Oswald’s face as the realisation clearly struck him that he hadn’t. There was a very sweet smile gracing his lips as he eventually shook his head in response. Turning back to Ed, eyes now glowing with happiness, he offered his own encouragement in turn.</p>
<p>“And perhaps you should start heeding the voice in your head more. You might find its got your best interests at heart.”</p>
<p>It surprised a laugh out of him even as he for the first time considered not simply trying to drown his personal heckler out. Would his life be better if he acted more like that other him wanted? If he took more chances and behaved as if he deserved what he wanted?</p>
<p>The concept was too big to deal with all at once and he happily let his mind be side-tracked.</p>
<p>“What do you want out of life Oswald? Or is it just your expectation to take over your father’s business?”</p>
<p>If the other man minded the change in conversation he gave no sign of it.</p>
<p>“I have been studying business management from him but my father’s business largely runs itself. I’ve always thought I’d want to do something more productive with my time. Start my own enterprise.”</p>
<p>He bit his lip and Edward sensed he was holding back his confession. Leaning in confidentially therefore he gently nudged him.</p>
<p>“Come on Oswald. I’ll tell you my dream if you tell me yours.”</p>
<p>Those bewitching eyes shifted back to him, seeming both hesitant and knowing all at once. He leant in as well although there was absolutely no chance of them being overheard out here. Edward thought perhaps it was simply a response to the chill air to seek out a source of warmth.</p>
<p>“If you want to know the truth,” he confided, “I’ve always wanted to own a nightclub. Not anything tawdry mind you. Something up market. Glamorous. My mother met my father in a club where she was a dancer. It always sounded so entrancing. Men in fine suits, women in fashionable dress, and only the very finest of décor.”</p>
<p>“It sounds like it would be wonderful,” Ed commented tactfully, albeit doubtful of the rose tinted tale, before being distracted as other pieces fell into place for him. “That explains her fluid motions. If she was a dancer.”</p>
<p>The later comment brought a new smile to Oswald’s face.</p>
<p>“She’s very talented. She sings too. And cooks, although Olga doesn’t like having other people in her kitchen.”</p>
<p>“What about you?” He tilted his head inquisitively. “Do you dance and sing as well?”</p>
<p>It was only when Oswald had abruptly turned away from him that Ed recalled the question about dancing might at present be a sore point. Before he could retract it however Oswald had refocused on him with a teasing grin.</p>
<p>“Oh no you don’t,” he admonished playfully. “You don’t get out of it that easy.”</p>
<p>For a moment Ed was lost as to what he could be referring to and then Oswald nudged him in turn.</p>
<p>“So? What’s your dream, Mister Nygma?”</p>
<p>“Oh!” He abruptly remembered his bargain and blushed slightly. “You’ll think its silly.”</p>
<p>“No I won’t.” Seemingly unthinkingly Oswald laid his hand reassuringly upon Ed’s knee. “I don’t believe there’s anything beyond your grasp.”</p>
<p>Ed’s eyes remained fixed upon the warm hand only partially to avoid Oswald’s intense gaze.</p>
<p>“I want to be a detective,” he admitted quietly, fully expecting mocking laughter. The silence therefore surprised him and he looked up to see Oswald frowning in puzzlement.</p>
<p>“Why would I think that silly?” he asked genuinely. “I’m sure you’d make a wonderful detective.”</p>
<p>“Except I’d never be accepted onto the police force,” he countered immediately. “I don’t have the physicality they require nor the mental stability.”</p>
<p>His blurted disclosure of volatility caused him to flinch instinctively, despite their prior admissions, and Oswald obviously caught the reaction as his hand tightened instinctively.</p>
<p>“If the police can’t see your worth despite those considerations then it’s their loss,” he insisted. “But that doesn’t mean you couldn’t still be a detective. You could set up your own firm. Become a private investigator. Like Sam Spade or Philip Marlowe.”</p>
<p>Edward appreciated the endorsement even if he felt the comparisons were ridiculous. He was nothing like those heroes of literature. Still he couldn’t help but smile at Oswald’s innocent optimism despite his instinctive countering of it.</p>
<p>“Except to set up your own business requires money and we don’t all have wealthy father’s to help.” He regretted the remark as soon as he’d spoken, catching sight of Oswald’s embarrassed flush before he could turn his face away. Thinking quickly therefore he added, “Although I suppose I could always rob a bank to get the necessary funding.”</p>
<p>It took a second for the words to filter through to Oswald but when they did he burst out laughing and Ed felt a similar surge of joy. He briefly found himself wondering when he’d ever experienced shared laughter with someone, or even <em>if</em> he’d ever. There was a purity to it he wanted to bottle. Oswald’s laughter wasn’t like the regulated canned track on shows, or the polite chuckle previously offered to Ed’s attempts at humour, but free and unpredictable and utterly wonderful.</p>
<p>Suddenly though it stopped with a gasp and Oswald was groaning as his hand flew to his leg. Clearly he’d jerked the wrong way and hurt himself. Edward moved close and wrapped an arm round his shoulders, holding him steady while he breathed through the sharp spike of pain. Unsure what else to immediately do, he rubbed his arm up and down his shoulder.</p>
<p>Eventually Ed felt Oswald relax and heard his breathing even out again.</p>
<p>“I’m alright,” he confirmed with an almost unconscious nod, probably more to himself than Ed.</p>
<p>Edward wasn’t sure but thought it was most likely his cue to release the other man and almost reluctantly slid away, the cold air immediately filling the gap and reminding him of the winter season. He thought he saw Oswald shiver as well.</p>
<p>“Come on.” He stood up. “Let’s get you back to the house Little Bird.”</p>
<p>The nickname halted Oswald in the middle of shifting so he could transfer his weight onto his stick and he looked up at Ed in confusion.</p>
<p>“Little Bird?”</p>
<p>Shrugging awkwardly with the renewed weight of his own insecurities Ed tried to apologise.</p>
<p>“Sorry. It just slipped out. I won’t call you that again.”</p>
<p>“No.” Oswald paused as he hauled himself upright. “I didn’t mind it. I just didn’t understand where it came from.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Well, you sort of resemble a bird in a lot of ways.”</p>
<p>“Is this the penguin thing again?” Oswald glared sideways at him suspiciously but Ed sensed it was less offended than earlier.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” he conceded with a teasing smile.</p>
<p>To his delight he definitely caught a smile round Oswald’s lips before he deliberately rolled his eyes and huffed. Edward let the joke go, not wanting to push his luck and already amazed to have been allowed the liberty of nicknaming the man. Not to mention Oswald obviously needed his breath for the struggle of walking back. The cold air hadn’t done his injury any good it seemed. Yet he hesitated when they reached the door.</p>
<p>Edward worried momentarily, especially as he heard the slight catch in his breathing and noticed his hand clenching and unclenching on his cane repeatedly. Then Oswald turned with a resolute expression.</p>
<p>“Edward. As you know, it’s the holiday season soon.”</p>
<p>He nodded cautiously, unsure where precisely this was going. The holidays hadn’t particularly registered with him and he suddenly realised perhaps he’d forgotten some important tradition he should be aware of.</p>
<p>“My family usually celebrate it over several days, Christmas Eve to Boxing Day. I know you probably already have plans in place and other invites but I wondered if I might invite you to spend at least one day with us? Or even just a meal? It doesn’t have to be one of those days. I know its short notice and-”</p>
<p>“Oswald,” Ed interrupted the worsening rambling. “I would love to visit over Christmas.”</p>
<p>His reply obviously relieved Oswald who visibly let out a long exhale while his anxiety calmed. As the shorter man recovered his poise Edward found himself continuing to cover the pause.</p>
<p>“In point of fact I don’t have any other invites. I’d actually forgotten the holiday was coming up at all so in all likeliness I’d just be spending it at work otherwise.”</p>
<p>The notion that Edward was not being included in any other celebrations prompted a distinct change in Oswald’s attitude. Though he initially appeared shocked at the statement he quickly found a new resolution.</p>
<p>“I cannot allow you to spend your holiday in such a fashion. I must insist you join us, Christmas Eve right on through. Right to New Year’s Day even. I want you to have a proper Christmas.”</p>
<p>The unilateral decision flattered Edward but he still shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you don’t want me here every day.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense. What is the holiday season if not for spending time with the people you care about? Unless… oh… you don’t-”</p>
<p>Again Edward hurried to interrupt.</p>
<p>“It sounds wonderful, truly. I simply wouldn’t want to intrude on you and your family.”</p>
<p>“My family love you Edward.” He blinked, suddenly anxious. “You do know that right?”</p>
<p>Truthfully Ed didn’t. He understood they were kind to him. Possibly even maybe fond of him. But this was a revelation. And he could feel his desire to spend a real festive holiday with such people growing exponentially.</p>
<p>“If your parents really don’t mind,” he hazarded, “I can probably take the time off. The captain tends to give the holiday to those who didn’t have it the last year so-”</p>
<p>“You’ll come then?” Oswald’s eyes lit up excitedly and Edward found any resistance he had left melting at the hopeful look.</p>
<p>“I’d be delighted.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it happened, Edward wasn’t the only guest to be being hosted at the Van Dahl Mansion that holiday. He arrived after work on the 23rd to profuse apologies from Oswald and plaintive entreaties that he would still stay. Even if it hadn’t still been his best holiday option, Ed was sure the pleading eyes of his friend would have been more than sufficient to induce him. Although he wasn’t entirely clear at first why the inclusion of additional guests should have been a deterrent so long as his own welcome was not diminished.</p><p>Yet as he was introduced to everyone gathered in the dining hall for dinner he began to sense the difficulties ahead.</p><p>Elijah had invited a widowed woman he knew from Gotham’s high society along with her two children, seemingly because they were around Oswald’s age. Mister Van Dahl spoke to Edward later explaining he hadn’t wanted Oswald without appropriate company but had offered the invite before they’d met Edward. It was by then far too late to politely retract it without leaving the poor family adrift for their holidays. While Edward sympathised with Elijah’s rationale, and couldn’t fault his kind heart, he did think the man had been somewhat blind to the clash of characters he was bringing into conflict.</p><p>To start with, the mother, Grace, had looked distinctly down her nose at Edward as he joined them at table. To be fair he was hardly dressed for the occasion, having come straight from work. Plus he’d worked a touch later than usual, because he had wanted to ensure everything was in order so no-one should need disturb him for the next few days, meaning they’d been kept waiting. She point blank refused to acknowledge him during the whole evening.</p><p>It actually didn’t bother him overly much, used as he was to being overlooked and happy with Oswald’s attention focused primarily on him. The same could not be said of Gertrud however who took an almost personal affront at the slight. At every opportunity therefore she would turn the conversation to Edward, begging his opinion or citing his great knowledge. To begin with he tried to keep his contributions short and to the point yet that didn’t last over long. It was difficult to remember to censor himself for their polite society with Gertrud encouraging him on and Oswald smiling so appealingly at him.</p><p>The two children he’d almost dismissed as vapid rich kids until he’d seen the girl, Sasha, throwing clearly seductive glances across the table to Oswald. To his irritation she didn’t even seem bothered when he’d caught her, merely smirking at him in a superior fashion and then following her mother’s lead in ignoring him. His only relief from the annoyance was the fact that Oswald himself seemed oblivious, mostly keeping his attention between his mother at the head of the table to his left and Edward to his right. The uneven numbers meant that those opposite them were out of sync, a fact Edward was very glad about.</p><p>All in all it was a somewhat awkward evening that he was happy to escape from although his spirits improved as Oswald personally took him upstairs to show him his bedroom. He was shown to the type of room he’d only ever seen in movies, complete with fireplace and four poster bed. As he struggled to take in the splendour of the room he became aware of Oswald actually apologising for the size and timidly explaining he’d thought Ed might appreciate having the room opposite from him.</p><p>Turning back Edward knew he probably had a ridiculous smile on his face but he didn’t care as he assured Oswald he was more than happy with the appointment and certainly appreciated the placement. A delightful blush lit the shorter man’s cheeks and for an instant Ed felt a compulsion to reach out to him. Then the moment passed and Oswald retreated to let him get some rest. It took a while for Edward to settle, in which he explored every part of the room, and let his mind catalogue the evening.</p><p>He was touched by Gertrud’s obvious support of him, although he was aware there might also be a hint of competition between the ladies at play. Both were clearly used to being in charge of their domain and probably didn’t appreciate sharing that position. Sasha’s flirtatious behaviour towards Oswald caused a low churning in his stomach, seeming very inappropriate for someone new to the house. He was infinitely grateful Oswald had not been aware of it. The thought that he might have been discomforted angered Edward yet not as greatly as the idea of Oswald being flattered.</p><p>Putting Sasha from his mind, Edward settled into the expensive bedding and let his thoughts drift back to Oswald. How he’d looked just before retiring for the night. Bright cheeks and bashful expression. The way he’d stared so desperately up at Edward when he’d arrived. And the touches of his hand upon his own as he sought his attention at the dinner table. All these thoughts carried Edward into a blissful slumber.</p><p>The next day being Christmas Eve, Edward had perhaps naively expected it to be festive. And maybe it would have been without their guests. A night’s sleep had done nothing to cool the animosity between Grace and Gertrud. If anything it had solidified it. There was now a continual sniping and poorly concealed insults crossing back and forth. Elijah tried to keep things civil, and both women were keen to be seen to defer to his wishes, yet only minutes later one or other would say something untoward.</p><p>Charles, Grace’s son, having been relatively placid the night before, now turned into a whining child as he realised the family had given Olga the day off. It seemed being expected to source his own lunch was a challenge too far and he caused such a fuss that Edward declared he’d be happy to cook everyone dinner himself. This naturally drew protests from the regular household residents but Ed was insistent, giving the reason that he wanted to give back for their generosity.</p><p>In actuality his prime motivation was to get out of the way of Sasha who had increased her attempts to draw Oswald’s notice to an almost unbearable degree. What made it worse was that Oswald had obviously now realised her attempts to flirt with him and was quite visibly uncomfortable with it. Yet she would not stop. Ed didn’t think he could keep his temper the whole day watching his closest friend being put in such a predicament. He was therefore grateful to retreat into the kitchen which Sasha had already indicated she thought of as an improper place for a lady to her spend time.</p><p>Although Edward hadn’t outright asked Oswald to join him there he was nevertheless very grateful when he did, following as naturally as if it were the only possible place for him to be. The silent compliance likely helped in concealing his whereabouts from Sasha too and Ed happily imagined her wandering the rest of the house in frustration.</p><p>It soon became apparent that Oswald had never done anything useful in a kitchen in his life, but he was seemingly eager to learn. Ed devoted part of his time to instructing Oswald, teaching him the basics of chopping vegetables and mixing batters, while simultaneously orchestrating all the components of a beef roast to serve. There was a thrill to working in a fully stocked kitchen with space to properly prepare and Ed may have indulged slightly by showing off to Oswald.</p><p>All the while their conversation meandered from cooking to chemistry, cocktails to casinos, with Oswald proving his own expertise simply came from a different angle than Ed’s. He also provided a new viewpoint on a number of issues which Ed had long since accepted he was out of sync with the general population on, proving there might not only be right and wrong answers. It was undoubtedly the happiest Christmas Eve he could remember and he was sorry when they had to return to the others. Still he soothed his disappointment, and stress over the battlefield he was returning to, with a justified pride in his cooking.</p><p>Although Grace had sniffed derisively at Edward considering it an acceptable pastime to cook, even she couldn’t deny he was gifted at it and Gertrud was in raptures about his ability. She loudly declaimed that he would make somebody a good catch one day, which made him blush unaccountably. Everything might have been alright if Grace hadn’t noticed Oswald going back for generous seconds of potatoes.</p><p>“You should show some moderation. You’ll get fat.”</p><p>The remark clearly hit a nerve and Oswald flushed in embarrassment as he replaced the serving spoon and sat back. Ed instinctively leant forward and spooned some out for him even as he snapped back at her,</p><p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t expect an employee like you to understand, but for people of class, looks are our work. We are meant to be the bright and beautiful for the world to admire.”</p><p>“You are just jealous,” Gertrud hissed. “That my boy is so much more handsome than yours.”</p><p>Grace was clearly on the point of responding when she noticed Charles too taking seconds and was distracted by flashing him a warning look, which he failed to notice, and the pause gave Elijah an opening to redirect the conversation.</p><p>“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” he offered in clear conclusion before moving on. “I think experiencing working life is important for any person. I started on the shop floor after all. Edward? Did you ever have ambitions to be a chef?”</p><p>The rest of dinner passed thankfully without incident and everyone retired to the drawing room. Theoretically they were gathered to share in the feeling of fellowship engendered to all on this holiday. In reality it was simply redesignating the lines of battle. Gertrud immediately requested Oswald play piano for her to sing to, in which he happily obliged her. She no doubt thought this would be a resounding blow to her perceived rival, yet Grace bore it all with a pitying smirk that clearly unsettled Gertrud’s concentration.</p><p>Eventually she declared she would sing no more and, despite, Elijah, Oswald and Ed himself entreating her she withdrew with a proud toss of her head, vindicated at least by their pleas. Unfortunately Sasha wasted no time in stepping beside the piano to sing for them and leant perilously close to Oswald in her low cut dress as she turned the pages of his music book. Ed found his fists clenching but he endured it while she made sure to brush against Oswald as she swayed gently to the tune.</p><p>Oswald managed to sit it out for two songs before declaring his hands were tiring and stepping away. It was at this point that Elijah finally opted to put everyone out of their misery and declared it would be best to have an early night for tomorrow’s festivities. He kissed his son goodnight and followed Gertrud to check the house was secure before going to bed. Grace herded her own two children promptly away leaving Edward and Oswald to follow.</p><p>For a moment they glanced to each other, both offering a relieved smile as they shared in the freedom from the strained atmosphere of the day. They didn’t speak, feeling strangely still on guard here in the well-lit space, and automatically fell into step as they withdrew. They walked slowly from the room to the staircase where Edward, without thinking, wrapped his arm about Oswald’s waist to help him up. The action suddenly triggered an awareness of their proximity causing a new sort of tense silence to descend between them as their breaths sounded loud in the air.</p><p>Instead of a conspiratorial solidarity he now felt a force as though he were existing on the bow of a sound wave, the noise present as a feeling in his pounding heart rather than unleashed out into the atmosphere. The weight of it pressed down on him while they continued to their respective doors at which point they each drew to a halt.</p><p>“Well.” Oswald stood with his hand resting upon the brass handle although it appeared more for physical support than any inclination to operate it. He glanced over the Edward, his eyes not quite reaching the level of his face and his smile looking strangely fragile. “Good night Edward.”</p><p>“Oswald.” Ed couldn’t quite help himself from stepping closer, worried by the tremulous smile and recollecting his unease over Sasha, both his own and Oswald’s. He would not forgive himself if he let his friend go without checking he was okay.</p><p>His movement carried him nearer than he had thought to go and drew Oswald’s gaze instinctively up, his head tilting to see him. This close he felt he saw something different, or perhaps it was merely the fact of his imagination detailing what it wanted to see. Were Oswald’s eyes so wide because he was startled by his proximity or was it something more emotion driven? Had those lips parted in a gasp of surprise or did he need to catch his breath? Could the flush on his cheeks be pleasure induced or was it rising embarrassment?</p><p>As he debated how to interpret the signs Ed recalled the other indicator of an increased pulse rate and quite unthinkingly reached out his hand to press his fingers to Oswald’s neck. The action gave him several results. A nervous flinch, which made his heart ache, followed by an increase in pupil dilation and obvious hitch to his breathing which, combined with the thundering heartbeat he could feel, gave him the answer he desperately wanted. Slipping his hand round to cup his neck more gently therefore he dove in to catch the tempting lips in his own.</p><p>He felt Oswald’s shocked inhalation draw the air from his mouth, and prayed he’d not severely misread the signs, before his kiss was enthusiastically reciprocated. Hands came up to hold his head in place and Ed couldn’t help his smile, even as he attempted to keep his lips to the other’s, because he had absolutely no wish to ever move away. Yet the position was not entirely comfortable and it was an instinctive response for him to wrap his arms around the smaller man and pull him into a better position to continue the kiss.</p><p>His forceful action caused a not entirely unexpected gasp and Oswald broke the kiss to stare wild eyed at him before pressing back in for more. Ed rewarded his desperation by parting his lips and licking softly at Oswald’s tightly shut mouth to encourage him in. The offer was immediately taken up as Oswald rushed his tongue after Ed’s nearly making him choke.</p><p>He automatically loosened his hold and pulled his face away to recover himself, which immediately sent Oswald into a panic.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you! Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine Little Bird.” Ed smiled fondly and reached out to stroke his anxious face, watching the muscles relax at the contact. “I’m guessing this is your first time kissing?”</p><p>Despite already having flushed cheeks from their activities, Oswald managed to burn brighter with embarrassment and rather than answer he ducked his face out of sight. Edward immediately cupped his cheek to make him look up again.</p><p>“Hey, its alright. Everyone has a first time sometime.”</p><p>“Not usually when you’re my age though.”</p><p>There was an angry glint to his gaze which Ed rather liked except for the fact he was seemingly angry at himself. He attempted to keep his reaction casual so Oswald wouldn’t get too hung up on it being a big deal.</p><p>“Ages are just numbers really. And relationships aren’t a race. It’s far more important to find the right person than it is to tick off milestones.”</p><p>He’d obviously found the right angle to take as Oswald looked up at him with a soft smile, the blush fading into a cute pink.</p><p>“And I’m the right person for you?”</p><p>“I think so.” He leant down and placed a simple kiss to Oswald’s lips, happy to feel him press back, albeit briefly. “And I’ll be more than happy to help you practice this. As slowly as you like.”</p><p>The promise renewed his blush and he once again dipped his head away.</p><p>“I’d like that Edward. I really <em>really</em> would. But… I don’t think we should do things like this in front of my parents.”</p><p>“You don’t want them to know about us?” Ed couldn’t help his quizzical head tilt, feeling a pit in his stomach that Oswald somehow considered him unsuitable.</p><p>“I do!” he was corrected immediately. “I couldn’t be prouder at the thought of showing you off. And I already know they’ll love you.” He smiled sweetly before the anxiety settled back over him. “It’s just I don’t feel right about having invited you here… I mean I don’t want them to think…”</p><p>“You don’t want them to think you were sneaking your boyfriend in without telling them,” Ed concluded.</p><p>Oswald nodded.</p><p>“I’ll tell them after the holidays,” he swore, “but for now, can we keep this secret?”</p><p>“Of course.” Ed stroked over the heated cheeks watching distractedly as his eyes fluttered at the action. “But we can still practice, right?” he suggested, leaning back in to capture those wondrous lips again.</p><p>This kiss felt far more relaxed and Ed didn’t attempt to deepen it, although he did indulge himself by nibbling on his lower lip and felt a buzz as the action was mimicked. All too soon though Oswald pulled away, deliberately releasing himself from Ed’s hold.</p><p>“I think…” he paused to recover his breath. “I think that’s as much as we should do tonight. We’re lucky no-one caught us out here in the corridor.”</p><p>The recollection of their location obviously flustered him and Edward barely restrained himself from suggesting they take it into one of their bedrooms. Instead he courteously took the man’s hand and kissed the back chastely.</p><p>“Until tomorrow then,” he offered charmingly, bowing like an old fashioned knight as he stepped backward to his own doorway.</p><p>He heard a giggling laugh from Oswald, and caught a sinfully ardent look, before he was gone into his bedroom. Edward allowed himself a heartfelt sigh of adoration before he too tucked himself away for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night had passed with many pleasant dreams for Edward, leaving him with a strong desire to kiss Oswald again prior to starting their day of careful restraint. To that end he pushed his door open just sufficiently so that he could surreptitiously watch the hall for the other man, content to wait as long as necessary for just one moment alone to start their Christmas right. He was relatively certain from past disclosures that he was going to be up first and in that he wasn’t disappointed.</p>
<p>As Edward first saw Oswald stepping out of his bedroom, he felt a wave of affection unlike any he’d experienced before, but that was only until he caught sight of his troubled expression. Without thinking therefore he forgot about his prior plan of luring him in and simply seized his arm to pull him into the room with him. It very nearly got him bruised as Oswald swung defensively, only halting himself when he recognised him.</p>
<p>Ed didn’t comment on the violent reaction, although the temper so close to the surface worried him, and focused on shutting the door before addressing him.</p>
<p>“Oswald? What’s wrong? Is it last night? Was I too eager?”</p>
<p>He was aware he was tripping over his own words but couldn’t help it. If Oswald regretted last night, or thought the whole thing a mistake, then Edward knew with absolute certainty that he couldn’t stay a moment longer in his house, Christmas Day or not. It would hardly be the first anticipated holiday that would have been ruined for him.</p>
<p>To his relief though, after a brief pause while he deciphered Ed’s meaning, Oswald immediately flung himself into his arms.</p>
<p>“You were perfect,” he insisted. “You <em>are</em> perfect.”</p>
<p>The words eased his panic even as they send his heart soaring. Wrapping his arms more comfortably, he dropped his lips down to kiss the only piece of head he could currently access.</p>
<p>“You looked so anxious,” he offered semi-apologetically. “I couldn’t help but worry.”</p>
<p>Disappointingly the comment caused Oswald to draw away from him and he could see the frown lines creasing his brow again.</p>
<p>“That was nothing to do with what you did.”</p>
<p>“Then what is it to do with? Talk to me Oswald.”</p>
<p>His request didn’t initially get a response and Ed could tell by the way Oswald’s eyes slid away that if he’d left the door open then he’d likely have dodged the issue. However whether due to the security of their isolation, or simply the hurdle he faced in escaping the conversation, Oswald acquiesced to answer.</p>
<p>“Sasha came to my room last night. I thought at first it might be you,” he admitted. “She caught me off guard and tried to… well, force the issue she had been pursuing all day.”</p>
<p>“She tried to <em>rape</em> you?”</p>
<p>The term caused Oswald to wince.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have put it that strongly,” he contradicted. “But she made it pretty clear what she wanted from me.”</p>
<p>“What did you do?”</p>
<p>“Extricated myself from her at once,” Oswald answered primly. “Put as much distance between us as I could and told her plainly to forget it.”</p>
<p>“And she left it at that?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Oswald fidgeted. “But I’m almost certain that won’t be the last of it.”</p>
<p>Ed reached out to rub his hands soothingly over his shoulders. He suspected Oswald was right in that regard. The girl was obviously determined to inveigle herself into the family’s riches. A firm no probably wasn’t going to deter her.</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell her she was barking up the wrong tree?” he queried.</p>
<p>Oswald blinked.</p>
<p>“It never occurred to me. I was so shocked.”</p>
<p>“I’ll give her the hint then,” Ed suggested, offering a smile. “That should get her off your back.”</p>
<p>The proposal obviously eased his concern and Oswald finally relaxed, his own face shifting into a smile. Then he was suddenly turning away to the door.</p>
<p>“We should get a move on. Otherwise everyone will be wondering where we are.”</p>
<p>As Ed realised his chance of getting his morning kiss was literally walking out the door he lunged forward and caught his arm again. This time when Oswald swung back with a puzzled expression though he was met with a firm pair of lips trapping his own. Seconds later he melted into the experience and practically purred with satisfaction until Ed retreated respectfully.</p>
<p>“Happy Christmas Oswald,” he murmured.</p>
<p>“Happy Christmas to you too darling.”</p>
<p>With a final peck on the lips Oswald finally got them both moving to join the rest of the household in the kitchen. Olga had laid out a buffet breakfast and everyone was being determinedly jolly as they browsed. It was with more than a tinge of regret that Ed left Oswald’s side but the pang was soothed seeing him enveloped by his parents as they shared in the spirit of the day. He also took advantage of the general hubbub to target Sasha as she waited for the coffee to brew.</p>
<p>Under cover of the noise of everyone talking he took a jealous delight in giving her a faux friendly word-to-the-wise about Oswald. Keeping his own gaze seemingly intent of preparing his drink he nevertheless noted her expression shift through surprise, understanding and then a strange kind of thoughtfulness. She then offered him what he took to be a genuine smile of appreciation and a pat on the shoulder before moving to re-join her own family.</p>
<p>For a minute Edward stood alone and had a chance to evaluate the different atmosphere of this day. He was aware that it was in part deliberate, having grown up with a similar atmosphere in his own childhood. The family might spend the year throwing cutting words at each other and enduring harsh blows but heaven help anyone who didn’t act like the perfect happy family on Christmas day.</p>
<p>And yet, within each small domestic trio he sensed a genuine love and affection being revealed more generously. Elijah’s formality was disregarded in favour of playfully feeding his wife from his plate. Oswald was letting his smile show as his mother fussed over his hair in contrast to his usual complaints that he preferred to style it himself. And on the other side, Grace was tenderly touching each of her children with an almost anxious reverence while Sasha and Charles were whispering together with conspiratorial eyes and teasing gestures. It all sent a painful pang of longing through him.</p>
<p>Of course he was not left excluded more than a minute. He saw Oswald looking his way and Elijah clearly noticed as he immediately suggested everyone move to somewhere more comfortable to exchange presents. To Ed’s surprise though it was not Oswald who caught his arm but Charles as they meandered out, seemingly interested in how he met the Van Dahls. It was a reasonable question and Ed happily answered while they relocated before politely being rescued by Gertrud.</p>
<p>The present exchange wasn’t made into a big deal which relieved Ed greatly. Oswald had previously explained that since they were all wealthy enough to buy whatever they wanted themselves, the gifts were of tradition inexpensive items with a more personal touch. Ed had bought generic gifts for most of them, bath products for the women and ties for the men, but he’d taken something of a chance with Oswald’s gift.</p>
<p>It was a plush penguin. Actually it was a faithful replica of the world’s smallest penguin, the little penguin, and was about a foot tall. As Oswald simply stared at it Ed found himself rambling more details anxiously. Where they lived, the fact they were diurnal, how they lived in burrows and their alternate names of kororā, blue penguins or fairy penguins.</p>
<p>This later name caused Charles to snort, effectively snapping Ed from his info dumping, but also letting him become aware that Oswald was now staring adoringly at him, penguin hugged tight to his chest, before breathing an all too emotional ‘thank you’. Ed couldn’t help his pleased blush in response. Whether aware of the undercurrent suddenly surging between his son and guest, Elijah chose that moment to suggest more music, enquiring whether Oswald would play for them. Without thinking about it Ed found himself offering instead. There was an anxious pause and he realised most of the room were probably imagining how someone of his background could possibly have learnt to play and whether or not they were letting themselves in for an earache. Not Oswald or Gertrud however. They both rose and eagerly propelled him to his seat, clearly invested in hearing him.</p>
<p>Focusing on them allowed him to relax and, in a moment’s mischievousness, he started playing even before Oswald could open his music book. The realisation that he could play songs by ear changed everyone’s opinion and suddenly he was being requested to play all sorts of tunes.</p>
<p>From then on the day passed very pleasantly, with everyone willing to indulge the truce in a manner more generous than any he could remember being enforced during the Christmases of his youth. It was the very un-coerced nature of the ceasefire, he realised, that made it meaningful.</p>
<p>Lunch was naturally a large affair lasting several hours as course followed course. Olga seemed to view it either as an opportunity to showcase her skills or perhaps it was her way of giving to the family. Dessert received a round of applause as it was lit and burned with a bright blue flame, then everyone sat exchanging humorous stories while tea and coffee were served. There was a moment of tension as Grace and Gertrud once again seemed about to fall into competition over who had the most amusing tale to tell before Elijah once again intervened, bringing the women together over the greatest story in both their lives being their progeny. Edward sensed that any other day they might have switched the argument onto whose were best, or in Grace’s case boasting that she had more, but today at least they were content to agree that bringing new life into the world was undoubtedly their greatest achievement.</p>
<p>When they finally left the dining table no-one felt inclined to do much of anything but Elijah insisted they take a stroll. The sky was dark and the air chill but nevertheless everyone acquiesced to a short walk about the gardens. Grace promptly hooked her arms into her two childrens’ and set off, leaving the rest to follow. Fate must have been smiling on them because Elijah and Gertrud seemed inclined to have their own romantic walk together which meant Ed could keep Oswald company by himself as he limped slowly.</p>
<p>Despite wanting to warm his lips with heated kisses, Ed knew better than to assume their privacy out here was assured. Still, there was every excuse to press close for shared warmth and support and they were able to exchange fond words and smiles. It was enough to sustain them for the evening ahead, although Oswald cautioned him about following straight to his room. Gertrud it seemed was in the habit of stopping by to talk to him at the end of Christmas Day and it wouldn’t do for her to catch them in a clinch.</p>
<p>Once back inside they discovered the dining table had been set for cards, with various light snacks spaced around, and they settled in for games. Gertrud had put her phonograph on in the background and all in all it seemed a perfect end to the day. Or not quite end, Ed reminded himself with a glance to Oswald. Now the time until he could finally have Oswald to himself was drawing ever closer Edward felt his anticipation growing cruelly. Mentally he catalogued how long it would be until the party broke up, until everyone finally drifted off to bed, and how much extra he would need to allow for Oswald to perhaps speak with his mother. It felt too long even as it loomed so near.</p>
<p>Everything comes to those who wait however and eventually Grace declared she was tired, and Elijah echoed her sentiment, so the farewells and goodnights began. Frustratingly though, despite everyone repeating how they would now be going to bed, none of them actually made a move to do so which left Ed physically grinding his teeth until he could no longer bear it. Standing therefore, he wished them a brisk goodnight and set off himself.</p>
<p>As he reached his bedroom he reflected that perhaps it was best he came up separately from Oswald since he could not immediately join him anyway. Glancing at the clock he again calculated how long he should wait, reflecting that midnight might be a suitable time. He felt sure Oswald would have dismissed his mother by then. But it seemed a long time to fill when he already felt so restless.</p>
<p>He tried to slow his bathroom routine, and incorporated extra steps to delay finishing, rationalising that he would look his best for his boyfriend. Even the thought of the word had him smiling giddily and his mind began to drift to the typical things boyfriends did together. He couldn’t help but wonder what Oswald would be like. He could be so shy and cute, and had seemed so bashful thus far, that it was easy to imagine having to coax him. Tease him. Take him apart tenderly and slowly. And yet, there were hidden layers which might unveil themselves. He could be fiery and fierce. Dominating and determined.</p>
<p>Glancing down at himself proved all his daydreaming had had the expected result and he was hard in his pyjama pants. Biting his lip anxiously Ed deliberated whether he should indulge or not. But it was only natural really to masturbate over thoughts of your boyfriend wasn’t it? And wouldn’t it be better to take the edge off now so he didn’t embarrass himself, or more worryingly embarrass Oswald, later? In fact he couldn’t really think of any good reason why he shouldn’t jerk off now.</p>
<p>Decision made he promptly pulled his pants down to his thighs and leant himself over the sink, one hand gripping the porcelain as the other fumbled with the body lotion pump nearby. He had to close his eyes lest the sight in the mirror put him off but otherwise everything felt blissful. In his imagination this was all just a performance for Oswald, who would be watching in wide eyed innocent amazement as Ed provided the visual proof of how much he wanted him. How much he desired him. Subconsciously Ed began to mutter phrases under his breath, entreaties for Oswald to see how hard he was for him, to beg him to keep watching, and beg brokenly for his touch.</p>
<p>As he came with a harsh grunt it was with the mental image of Oswald’s sweet eyed look flickering into something decidedly more dangerous and feral. The experience left him shivering and desperately trying to store each detail to replay later as that had without doubt been his hottest fantasy yet and he was already planning on exploring the potential of that feral gaze again. Soon though he managed a calming breath and diligently cleaned up before checking the clock.</p>
<p>It had certainly helped the time pass although it was still shy of midnight. Happily it had also relaxed him to the point where he could sit patiently and wait for the safety of the witching hour to cross the hallway. Cracking open his door carefully he tried to remind himself that it was perfectly reasonable for him to be up if anyone did happen to be in the hallway. Yet he was undeniably grateful to find everything dark and silent as the grave. Slipping over to Oswald’s door like a wraith he made himself stop again in order to listen for voices. It would be far less explainable to walk into Oswald’s room if Gertrud was still there.</p>
<p>His heart skipped as he heard nothing but indubitably anxious pacing on the other side and he envisioned Oswald as restless and eager to see him as he himself had been. Without further ado therefore he pushed open the door and slid inside.</p>
<p>Only to come to a frozen halt at the sight that met him.</p>
<p>“Oh dear.”</p>
<p>Oswald was staring up at him with a helpless pleading expression but Ed couldn’t focus on that. His mind fell into his habits from work and he started analysing everything. The first priority was assessing Oswald who was splattered with blood but he was immediately reassured by the pattern that it wasn’t from himself. He then turned his attention to the body on the floor.</p>
<p>Charles, obviously dead, probably from the head wound but sundry other marks indicated a violent attack. His eyes tracked over the scene, noticing most of the blood pooled on the rug yet aware there were likely spots elsewhere since Oswald himself had been splashed. It finally registered that Oswald was talking.</p>
<p>“-I didn’t mean to but when he said that I just-”</p>
<p>“Wait.” Ed held up a hand. “Go back. Said what?”</p>
<p>“That he’d ruin my family.” Oswald sighed as he recognised Ed hadn’t taken in what he’d said and summarised. “He said I either accepted him or else they’d get his sister pregnant and blame me.”</p>
<p>“He tried to blackmail you?”</p>
<p>“Yes! I didn’t know what to do but when he reached for me I just saw red.”</p>
<p>They both glanced down at the mess.</p>
<p>“I see why that phrase is so appropriate,” Ed quipped with a wry smile.</p>
<p>The joke brought Oswald’s gaze back to him with desperate hope.</p>
<p>“You’re taking this very well,” he commented fretfully.</p>
<p>“Oswald. The man was trying to blackmail you. I’d say he got what he deserved. The only issue now is what to do with him.”</p>
<p>He tilted his head as he considered the situation, biting his lip briefly as he pondered. It was invigorating to have Oswald watching on tenterhooks for his decision and he felt a surge of confidence.</p>
<p>“Right ho,” he eventually decided. “I’ll wrap him in the rug and get him outside. I can bury him in that rose bed you were showing me.”</p>
<p>“I can help,” Oswald started to say but Edward quickly shushed him.</p>
<p>“What you need to do is take a bath,” he insisted. “Wash every part of yourself thoroughly, including your hair. Especially your hair. And give me your pyjamas. The fire won't have completely gone out downstairs. I'll burn them.”</p>
<p>The decisive tone won him a grateful look and a nervous smirk as Oswald reached up for his buttons.</p>
<p>“If that’s your attempt at seeing me naked it won’t work Mr Nygma.” He sauntered as well as he was able into the bathroom.</p>
<p>Ed couldn’t help but let out a laugh, diligently catching the clothes as they were hurled out to him. Bending down he heaved Charles into a rug burrito and hoisted him into his arms, huffing out an unsteady breath at the literal dead weight. In the other room he could hear water running and called as softly as he could to still be heard.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back once this is disposed of.”</p>
<p>Oswald ducked his head round the corner, cheeks glowing pink, gaze once again anxious as it fell on the mass in Ed’s arms.</p>
<p>“I’ll wait up for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Burying a body, even in recently dug earth, was hard work and Edward was aware it hadn’t really been placed deep enough. But the ground was frozen further down and he was conscious of the possibility, however unlikely, that he would be spotted out here. There was little excuse for him to be outside at this time of night, dressed in pyjamas and welly boots, digging enthusiastically in a rose bed. Eventually he simply assured himself that it was the best he could do for now and snuck back inside as quietly as possible.</p>
<p>It had occurred to him as he dug down that he shouldn’t bury the rug as well. He was well aware that this was only a temporary solution until a more permanent arrangement could be made but, if the body was found before them, it would be highly incriminating if Charles was still wrapped in Oswald’s rug. Not to mention the greater displacement it would cause in the earth. So he’d dragged the blood stained wrap back inside, glad he’d snuck through the utility area when he did, and stuffed it into the large family washing machine.</p>
<p>After setting it going he hesitated briefly over the best plan from then. A part of him wanted to wait and complete the clean-up in its entirety, transferring the rug to the tumble drier and then taking it back up to Oswald’s room. Yet the tiredness pulling at his eyelids and the ache stretching through his muscles argued that he should rest. It was the recollection that Oswald had said he would wait up however that prompted him to return upstairs rather than just nap beside the machine.</p>
<p>Cautiously creeping back along the corridor to their rooms he felt the same sense of excitement as earlier at the prospect of discovery but was still infinitely grateful to reach Oswald’s room unchallenged. Slipping inside he saw Oswald sat up in the bed looking fearfully at him.</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>The anxiety in his tone was cute and Ed enjoyed the way he was clearly relying on him for reassurance. Holding up his hands he joined thumbs and forefingers to indicate everything was perfect before forcing himself to speak.</p>
<p>“A-ok.”</p>
<p>His gaze focused on his hands, still marked with dirt from the garden, and he blinked. He’d thought he’d cleaned them thoroughly downstairs but obviously relying on moonlight wasn’t ideal. Sighing at the effort he nevertheless staggered into the bathroom and scrubbed them more thoroughly. Finally satisfied he eagerly went to join Oswald by flopping dramatically on the bed.</p>
<p>“I’m exhausted.”</p>
<p>He let his eyes shut despite knowing his mind would not be shutting down yet. His body might be tired but his thoughts were still marshalling what needed to be done. Then he felt a hand pet his hair and smiled softly.</p>
<p>“Do you think it will be okay? I mean, how will we explain this tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Ed was strangely grateful for the question that allowed him an opening to lay out his plan. Forcing himself back into a semblance of wakefulness therefore he twisted around to sit up and turned to Oswald.</p>
<p>“We don’t have to explain anything because we know nothing about it,” he answered promptly. “No body, no crime.”</p>
<p>“But Grace will be expecting Charles back. She may be waiting for him even now.”</p>
<p>Ed heard the anxiety spike in his voice and reached out to cup his cheek.</p>
<p>“We know she won’t be expecting him back tonight because their plan was for him to seduce you. If that worked he’d be lying here instead of me.”</p>
<p>Oswald shifted suddenly to press a kiss to Ed’s palm, eyes burning with a sudden intensity.</p>
<p>“I’d never have accepted him,” he declared. “I can’t imagine ever loving anyone the way I do you.”</p>
<p>“Love?” Ed echoed, heart catching sweetly on the word.</p>
<p>It obviously hadn’t been something Oswald had planned to announce and he dipped his head away from the hand connecting them. Ed let him go, watching with genuine curiosity as he obviously considered what to say. While he hadn’t given the matter any thought himself either, he could hardly deny there probably weren’t many people he’d bother covering up a murder for.</p>
<p>“I… don’t know,” Oswald finally concluded. “I feel that this must be love but I have so little experience in such matters.”</p>
<p>The dipped head now appeared more out of embarrassment than thoughtfulness and Ed determined to redirect the conversation. They’d have time later to discuss such things. However it wasn’t fair to leave it entirely unanswered.</p>
<p>“I don’t have much experience either,” he offered, “but I can tell you I can’t imagine willingly burying a body for anyone else.”</p>
<p>He met Oswald’s half hopeful, half terrified gaze with what he hoped was a soothing expression before continuing.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow morning I’ll tumble dry your rug and get it back here. I only ever sleep four hours at a time anyway so there should be no doubt about me being up first. Then, when his absence is noted, we play dumb. We last saw him at cards.” He paused as he recollected he retired to bed before the others. “Or whenever you last saw him in company. If Grace dares say anything about him coming here – which, frankly, would implicate herself rather – then you deny him arriving or ever seeing him. No-one can prove differently. And if they try, I’ll tell them I stayed here with you. All night.” He smiled teasingly.</p>
<p>“You’re so smart.” Oswald’s clear eyes studied his face seemingly entranced.</p>
<p>The compliment made Edward preen slightly before he noticed Oswald’s face drawing tight again.</p>
<p>“What if they find the body?”</p>
<p>Ed shrugged unconcernedly.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing superficially to connect the murder to you. And,” -he smirked- “I can guarantee you that forensics won’t find anything either.”</p>
<p>His smile faltered at the look he received from Oswald. He was smiling in the manner of someone experiencing a revelation and Ed wondered what precisely he’d said to provoke it.</p>
<p>“How did I get so lucky?” He shook his head in mild disbelief before clarifying. “All my life I’ve been told I must learn to control my rages or I won’t ever find my place in society but now, here’s you, accepting them and all their consequences with nary a flicker of concern.”</p>
<p>Although it was apparent that Oswald didn’t really expect an answer, Ed still found himself licking his lips as the words piled up behind his tongue.</p>
<p>“I’ve always seen the world differently to other people,” he explained hastily, thinking that would be sufficient.</p>
<p>It might have been for Oswald, who nodded happily, but as he settled on his pillow so as to more comfortably watch Edward, Ed found himself bursting to finally explain to someone who might actually understand.</p>
<p>“My parents hated me!” he blurted, catching the alarmed look but ignoring it as his emotional dam burst. “They wished I’d never been born and frequently beat me for the most ridiculous things. All because of their own insecurities. School didn’t care, social services didn’t care, no-one cared.”</p>
<p>A shadow across the room flickered in the corner of his perception and he found himself correcting the statement.</p>
<p>“<em>I</em> cared. The voice in my head cared.” He swallowed awkwardly. “It told me they deserved to be punished. That I was smarter than them. And one day I’d be stronger than them. And he was right.”</p>
<p>If Oswald noticed his slip into third person pronouns he didn’t mention it, continuing to look up at him with a thoughtful expression as Ed glanced his way.</p>
<p>“Bullies deserve to be punished Oswald. For what he was willing to do to you – to your family – Charles deserved to be punished.”</p>
<p>Despite having his face awkwardly propped on a hand sinking into a fluffy pillow, Oswald nodded his agreement.</p>
<p>“What about Grace? And Sasha?”</p>
<p>“They deserve to be punished too,” Ed vowed, glad not to be questioned over the details of his past. He’d wanted Oswald to know, to understand, but he hadn’t wanted to be made to relive it in any manner.</p>
<p>“Maybe we could discuss it tomorrow,” Oswald offered. “I’ve had enough of such talk.”</p>
<p>Edward was suddenly reminded of where he was, and why he was there, and a glance at Oswald’s soft smile indicated he was thinking the same way too. He propped himself on an elbow so he could look down at the smaller man. The realisation that they were on Oswald’s bed, only pyjamas and duvet separating them, sent a buzz up his spine. The thought intruded to his mind that Oswald might not be wearing pants under there and a bolt of lust shot through him.</p>
<p>Still he kept his movements slow as he leant forward to kiss him. Oswald welcomed him eagerly and Ed felt his hands seek their proper places; one starting on his face and shifting round to the back of his head while the other traversed from his shoulder round to his back where it could hold him close. He took care as he settled over him, cautious of his healing leg and conscious of his weight. One forearm remained braced beside Oswald’s head, hand just reaching to pet the raven black hair, and the other explored gently from his face down to his shoulder where it was hindered by the bedding in between them. Unconsciously he gripped it hard as he restrained himself from shoving it out of their way.</p>
<p>Oswald was following his lead and tentatively exploring Ed’s mouth in turn as Ed drew his tongue back. As he grew more confident in his desires Ed couldn’t help but feel his imagination running wild. It seemed that once he got a handle on things Oswald was not afraid to take what he wanted. The hand gripping ever tighter into his hair to hold him right where he wanted him was explicit enough. It wasn’t hard from there to imagine how the encounter might progress.</p>
<p>Flickering images flew through his mind of Oswald pushing the layers away from between them, shoving Ed down and pleasuring himself upon him until Ed showed him exactly what to do. He’d have to teach Oswald everything, by meticulous example, but it would be rough and dirty and delicious.</p>
<p>He broke away with a gasp as he suddenly registered it was the other’s thoughts permeating his brain and then realised with mortification that he was already hard and pressing his hips to Oswald’s thigh. Even through the undoubtedly heavy tog duvet there was little chance of him not noticing, though the blush in his cheeks was equally likely from their kissing.</p>
<p>With a self-conscious cough, Ed deliberately peeled his lower half away. His desperation to continue rubbing himself was soothed slightly by Oswald’s clearly grateful smile at the retreat and he focused on calming his breathing.</p>
<p>“No need to ask if you enjoyed that I suppose,” Oswald said in an obvious attempt to break the tension yet Ed couldn’t help but cough awkwardly again as his cheeks flamed.</p>
<p>Rolling onto his back he forced his hands to his sides and attempted to ignore the hard on currently dampening his pants. Next to him Oswald shifted as well, edging closer and propping himself up in a manner reminiscent of Ed earlier.</p>
<p>“It had the same effect on me,” he said softly.</p>
<p>That brought Ed’s gaze immediately back and he just knew his pupils must have swallowed his irises by now.</p>
<p>“You’re hard?” he asked, just to be sure.</p>
<p>Oswald nodded in response and Ed could see his adam’s apple bobbing.</p>
<p>“Do you want to-?”</p>
<p>Ed didn’t finish his question as Oswald’s averted glance was clear enough that it would be a step too far right now. He nodded to himself and tried to refocus his mind on less erotic thoughts. No-one ever died from a neglected erection and if he ignored it long enough it would go down on its own.</p>
<p>Letting out a breath he considered the plan again; get some rest, wake early enough to finish drying the rug, check the room and then return to his bedroom before anyone noticed anything amiss. Satisfied there was nothing overlooked he promptly stood and pulled back the duvet to settle properly in bed with Oswald. The action broke whatever thoughts Oswald had been lost in and he shifted instinctively to give him room. Ed took deliberate care in removing his glasses, folding them, and putting them on the nightstand in an effort to give him time to regroup. Even so as Ed lay down he found himself awkwardly aware of the other man balanced at the distance of just close enough to touch and too near to be a safe distance. He could feel the renewed tension in the air and realised Oswald probably felt the same nervousness.</p>
<p>“I’ve never slept with anyone before,” Ed commented, hoping to assure him that his anxiety was normal even as he shifted to get comfortable.</p>
<p>“Oh, um, I haven’t either.” Oswald’s hands fidgeted with the hem of his duvet, subconsciously pulling it up. “I mean, I hadn’t even kissed anyone before you but… I have… lube-” He tailed off with a profuse blush that ran right to his ear tips that Ed could see despite his face being resolutely turned away.</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Ed interrupted, suddenly realising the misunderstanding. “That wasn’t what I meant. Oswald.”</p>
<p>He reached out a hand, trying to tip his face back to look at him and heart breaking at the absolute terror writ large there.</p>
<p>“Please believe me Oswald, I will never do anything with you that will make you uncomfortable. Of <em>course</em> you’re not ready yet. I realised that as soon as I asked. I’m sorry I let you think any differently.”</p>
<p>Some of his anxiety eased as he saw Oswald breathe deeply and nod. Stroking his cheek softly Ed continued, needing to be absolutely sure there was no further misunderstanding.</p>
<p>“I need you to promise me you’ll tell me,” he insisted. “I won’t always know otherwise and it would kill me to find out afterwards I’d discomforted you in any manner. Promise me. If ever I suggest something you’re not happy with, talk to me.”</p>
<p>“I promise. But there’s going to be a lot I’m not comfortable with,” he added apologetically. “I honestly have no idea what I’m doing. Quite frankly it all terrifies me right now.”</p>
<p>Taking his hand back, Ed gave him his space again and offered a smile.</p>
<p>“That’s alright. I don’t know how a lot of it works yet either. We can find out together. There’s no rush.”</p>
<p>“I <em>want</em> to be ready,” Oswald protested in a petulant huff.</p>
<p>“And you <em>will</em> be. Just give yourself time. Tonight’s hardly the ideal situation anyway.” He finally saw the tautness ease from Oswald’s brow and let go of his own worry. “Now. I should have asked before but, do you mind me sleeping here tonight?”</p>
<p>The immediate shake of his head was reassuring though Oswald’s subsequent question showing he still had some anxieties.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’ll wake in time?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. I have a terrible time sleeping.” He sunk back into the comfortable bed. “Usually I get maybe four hours early on, then wake up for a couple of hours before getting another few hours before waking for the morning.”</p>
<p>“If you’re sure then.”</p>
<p>He felt rather than saw Oswald snuggling down into the bedding and when he did tilt his head to look all he could see out of the duvet was a tuft of his hair. It made him smile giddily and he had no compulsion about hiding the expression when he switched out the lamp.</p>
<p>As he settled in the darkness he went through his mental unburdening in an attempt to help sleep come. Working down in urgency, he considered the act of covering up a murder and reassured himself that everything that could have been done had been done. Obviously he still had to scour the room for blood spots, the light having been far too dim to even consider doing it tonight. When he fetched the rug from the utility room he would need to look for detergent. He was sure to find some he could sneak back up and then he’d have to rely on luck that Olga wouldn’t notice it missing in the meantime. It should be easy enough to excuse himself under some excuse and Oswald would undoubtedly cover for him.</p>
<p>That brought his mind back to his blossoming relationship and he could congratulate himself of establishing an important understanding of boundaries. Not to mention the deep bond of trust they had clearly already forged. It briefly occurred to him that perhaps he shouldn’t be so accepting, or indeed encouraging, of murder as a solution. Yet he easily dismissed that concern. The police killed people all the time who had done bad things. How was this really any different? And how lucky was he to have met someone who understood that for once.</p>
<p>His brain stalled as he felt Oswald shifting around and coming to rest curled against his side, hand laying lightly on his arm. Another glance showed that he was likely asleep already and Edward couldn’t help the feeling of pride that his very unconscious mind was seeking him out as a safe port and figure of security, indicating Oswald knew already that he could rely upon Ed to protect him.</p>
<p>And it was utterly true. Even if he hadn’t been sure before Ed felt it hit him now that he would do anything for this man. A part of him hoped Oswald would never realise just how thoroughly beholden to his slightest whim he was. Another part relished in the concept.</p>
<p>Feeling a sense of peace finally calming him, he flexed the remaining rigidity from his muscles and sank back into the bed, letting his eyes drift shut. This night was surely the start of something truly beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon waking it took Ed a few seconds to register not only where he was but also what had led to this point and then, when his mind recalled everything, including his urgent tasks of the day, his first priority was turning to look at Oswald. The man was blissfully asleep, his face tucked down between the pillows, hair tufted up and hand still laid upon Edward, albeit now on his chest. Ed wondered if he could feel his heart beating beneath his palm and if so whether he’d be aware of the sudden swelling it experienced now.</p>
<p>Reluctantly he shifted himself away and out of the bed, being as careful as he could not to let a draft under the covers that would wake him. The room was undeniably chilly as the heating likely wouldn’t come on for some hours. He had no idea what the precise time was but it was still pitch black outside. Sunrise wouldn’t be until 8 although Olga would be bustling about much earlier than that, maybe even as early as 6, so he wasted no time in grabbing his glasses and shuffling his way back downstairs.</p>
<p>His priority was transferring the rug into the tumble dryer and he set that going before finding a clock. It was later than he’d expected and he felt panic crawl up his spine as he saw that it was already gone 6. The realisation struck him that, what with waiting until midnight to visit Oswald, and then having all the hassle of burying Charles, it had obviously been much later than he’d thought when he went to sleep. Not forgetting it had all left him exhausted so he might even have slept better than usual.</p>
<p>Hastily he re-evaluated the day’s plan. He couldn’t do anything to hurry the drying of the rug but given Olga’s focus would initially be on preparing breakfast he could reasonably hope she would not go out to the utility room and thus wouldn’t notice the night-time laundry that had appeared. The main thing he had to do now was find a suitable cleaning product and get it up to Oswald’s room before anyone spotted him out of bed so early. Hopefully he would have a chance during the morning to sneak the rug back.</p>
<p>He mentally blessed Olga’s dedication to cleanliness as he opened the cupboards to find a range of products at his disposal, most of them with untouched back-ups in reserve. He grabbed a good one and moved the unopened bottle forward, trusting that if she did happen to look then she would assume she’d finished the last one. Then he scurried back up the stairs and slid into Oswald’s bedroom again.</p>
<p>The smaller man was still fast asleep although he’d shifted over into what had been Ed’s space, face completely hidden in pillow and duvet, and only one hand reaching up with the impression of a drowning man reaching for aid. Ed resisted the urge to tend to him and quickly hid the bottle in the bedside drawer, eye catching on the interesting items stored there. It took a far greater effort to resist the temptation of exploring that and he breathed deeply as he slid it shut again. He glanced once more to Oswald and felt his resolve soften.</p>
<p>He should head straight back to his own bedroom, get dressed and prepare for the day so he could join everyone as normal. And yet, the thought of Oswald waking up alone, maybe even unsure of events, or how Ed felt about things in the cold light of day, caused him to ache. But waking the man seemed ridiculous when he already knew from experience he preferred sleeping late and often got called by his mother. Today of all days they needed to appear to be acting perfectly normally.</p>
<p>The idea of writing a note occurred to him and he stepped across to the writing desk before realising that could be incriminating if found. However as his fingers toyed with the sheets of paper there a new idea struck him and he began folding the top sheet in half remembered angles. He hesitated a couple of times as his mind contemplated the folds required for his aim but within a few minutes he had a small little origami penguin in his hands.</p>
<p>Placing it reverentially upon the pillow a few inches from Oswald’s pale hand, Ed finally felt able to leave and retreat to his room. From then on he fell into his natural routine and heard as the house began to echo with the sounds of everyone else gathering. He headed downstairs with a ready smile for his hosts and a polite greeting for his fellow guests before helping himself to some of the breakfast Olga was producing. No-one seemed aware of anything out of the ordinary and he watched them with his usual passive interest as Elijah and Gertrud proposed possible plans for the day and Grace offered her comments. It seemed there was a mummers’ play on in the afternoon that a group of English actors were performing and Ed hoped the inevitable disruption to come didn’t negate the chance of seeing it.</p>
<p>The moment came when both Gertrud and Grace determined it was high time their sons were awake and departed together to get them going. Edward engaged Elijah in a discussion about the tradition of the mummers and tried not to appear in any manner preoccupied although he did allow himself to appear slightly distracted as Oswald and Gertrud joined them, turning to ask if Oswald slept well. Partly as an excuse to look at him again but also to test his ability to remain unflustered. There was a heightened brightness to his eyes as he confirmed he’d slept well but Edward was otherwise impressed with his dissimulation.</p>
<p>Then all hell let loose as Grace swept back into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Edward was genuinely surprised by the strength of her reaction, given that all she knew at present was that her son was not where she expected, but it made his reaction genuine at least. Elijah immediately tried to calm her down with reasonable suggestions of where Charles might be, although Gertrud did not help with her suggestion of him having run off with some painted lady. The remark had the unfortunate side effect of making Grace look intently at Oswald and Ed found himself looking over anxiously too. Oswald played it beautifully, looking quite as bemused as everyone else and offering no comment. Then Elijah proposed they all search for the boy and Edward stole his opportunity.</p>
<p>As the residence was divided up, Ed managed to claim the section containing Oswald’s bedroom. With everyone else anxiously hurrying to start their own areas he had no trouble slipping to the tumble dryer and then practically ran upstairs with it. Shutting the door on everything going on elsewhere he then mentally shut it out and began his diligent sweep for incriminating stains. There were a number of marks to deal with and he also noted a few on the bedding which he regrettably could do little about. He used some water from the jug on his bedside table to dilute the stains so they were not immediately visible and hoped that nobody would be thinking about looking too closely. If they kept their story straight then no-one should need to and it would be days before any investigation would be launched. By then it could probably have been washed anyway.</p>
<p>Tucking the bottle back in Oswald’s drawer for now, relatively certain it was not somewhere other people regularly went, he rushed back down to where the others were already congregating. He received numerous inquisitive looks and he reminded himself they were only curious over whether he’d found Charles. When he answered in the negative, Grace let out a wail and began hysterically demanding the police be called.</p>
<p>It was at this point that things deviated from his expected scenario. He had thought Elijah would delay ringing the police, or Grace would allow perhaps Charles was doing his own thing, but he supposed the holiday setting made a difference. Still, he did not expect the GCPD to actually agree to visit so soon. As Elijah informed them all that the police were on their way, he found himself mentally reanalysing their plan. Obviously the distinguished name of Van Dahl was bringing the officers running but he didn’t think it would be a problem. Yet he and Oswald had not yet had a chance to discuss this stage and he could see the other man looked nervous. Glancing over he offered what he hoped looked like a reassuring smile, willing Oswald to relax and trust him. He saw it have an effect and let himself focus on playing the right part.</p>
<p>It was only late morning by the time the detectives rolled up. The realisation that it was Gordon and Bullock discomforted him slightly but he rationalised that it was better the devil you knew. Still, he kept back as Olga showed the pair in.</p>
<p>“Sweet digs,” he heard Harvey commenting and he suddenly understood that the man was here solely on the optimistic hope of receiving some form of Christmas bonus from the master of the house. That suggested he was also operating on the assumption it was simply a case of a boy doing a flit for a lark and Ed concealed a smile at the knowledge.</p>
<p>Elijah had stood ready to greet them as Olga showed them in and Edward kept himself to the side in an unobtrusive fashion while he observed proceedings.</p>
<p>“Mister Van Dahl?” Harvey stepped forward with an actual doff of his hat. “I’m Detective Bullock. This is my partner Detective Gordon. Sorry to hear your festivities have been disturbed but hopefully we’ll get it all sorted out real quick and leave you with the best of season’s greetings.”</p>
<p>“Ah, thank you. I very much hope it turns out to be a false alarm. And thank you for coming so swiftly.”</p>
<p>“Not at all, not at all. Now if you can just tell us what you know?”</p>
<p>“My son’s been abducted!” Grace broke in with a piercing tone. “Or worse.”</p>
<p>“And you are?” Jim stepped forward, notebook open ready to take her details but if she answered Ed wasn’t actually sure as in that moment Harvey caught sight of him.</p>
<p>“Ed? What the hell are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Mister Nygma is my son’s guest for the holiday season,” Elijah explained promptly, saving Ed any possible embarrassment. Or trying to at least.</p>
<p>“Well, well. You weaselled your feet under the table pretty quick didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Harvey!” Jim snapped.</p>
<p>The damage was done however and Oswald seemingly couldn’t keep himself from rising to Ed’s defence.</p>
<p>“I will have you know, sir, that Edward is a dear friend to my family. Any insinuation against him is an insult to both him and our good name.”</p>
<p>Ed noticed Elijah looked quite proud of his son for this statement and he felt protected in a way he never had before. Across the room Jim had glared Harvey into submission and he was muttering some sort of apology but Ed really didn’t care. The man could think what he liked.</p>
<p>However the interruption had obviously continued far too long for Grace’s liking.</p>
<p>“Can we please get back to finding my son!”</p>
<p>The cops turned back to focus on her until a harsh laugh drew everyone’s attention. It was a surprise to see Gertrud looking coyly at the room, obviously delighting in the attention.</p>
<p>“Please,” she mocked. “As if she doesn’t know precisely what happened to poor Charles.”</p>
<p>It was safe to say the allusion caught everyone by surprise. Ed glanced immediately to Oswald, who looked back with an equally shocked look, but beyond him Ed could see Elijah had what appeared to be a warning expression to his face as he looked to his wife.</p>
<p>“And just what do you mean by that?!” Grace demanded in outrage.</p>
<p>Gertrud’s gentle demeanour straightened into an implacable pillar of judgement.</p>
<p>“We heard you yesterday. Arguing. Telling him he would regret not doing as you asked.”</p>
<p>Every gaze immediately flew to Grace who had paled at the accusation. A flicker of excitement lit inside Ed as he suddenly saw the prospect of framing her for the crime.</p>
<p>“Can anyone corroborate that?”</p>
<p>Jim was looking at Gertrud who tilted her head at her husband, staring defiantly at him. As Jim turned to look as well, Elijah caved in.</p>
<p>“It’s true. Everyone went out for a walk yesterday afternoon. We were walking behind Grace, Sasha and Charles. At one point they had slowed down so we came within hearing distance of them. She was… cajoling her son in quite strong terms to do as he was bid.”</p>
<p>“This is insane! Yes, I admit I lost my temper a little but I would never harm my child.”</p>
<p>The police weren’t especially swayed by the vehement denial, both having experienced enough domestic violence cases where someone ‘just lost their temper’ to know that intent had little to do with it. Instead, Harvey turned to the only other woman in the room and went for as sympathetic a face as he could make.</p>
<p>“Sasha is it?” he checked before asking, “Have you ever seen your mother lose her temper before? Ever felt… unsafe with her? Even for a moment?”</p>
<p>Although she didn’t answer, her anxious glance to Grace told the police everything they needed to know. Jim turned back to speak directly to Elijah.</p>
<p>“We’re going to need to call in some officers to sweep the grounds.”</p>
<p>“You can’t be serious?” Grace swept over to intervene but was stopped by a look from Elijah.</p>
<p>“Surely if you are innocent then there should be no problem about the police searching for Charles,” he pointed out. “And you do want them to find your son do you not?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do,” she practically hissed. “But I hope you realise finding him dead doesn’t mean <em>I</em> killed him. Especially not when the last person to see him alive would be the person he spent the night with. Your son!”</p>
<p>Her swirl was particularly dramatic and the theatrical side of Ed almost lamented she hadn’t added an incriminating finger point. The room wide gasp lent a nice touch though. Although most people instinctively followed her direction and turned to Oswald, both he and Gertrud kept their faces on her. The expression she bore was aggressively feral and he regretted neither detective had seen it before realising that Jim was actually still glancing at her, even as he prompted Oswald.</p>
<p>“Did you spend the night with Charles?”</p>
<p>“No!” Oswald’s tone was genuinely horrified and Ed repressed his smirk. “I went to my room, took a late night bath – as I sometimes do – and went to bed.”</p>
<p>“Liar,” Grace spat.</p>
<p>Jim held up a hand to forestall any chance of the argument sinking into she-said- he-said territory but Gertrud intervened as well.</p>
<p>“My Oswald is good boy. I stop by to say goodnight and find him in bath, as usual. He tell me he expecting visitor. His boyfriend Ed.”</p>
<p>Ed couldn’t help from looking in shock to Oswald but he was looking equally dumbfounded by this development, although whether because it was a lie or a truth he expected to remain confidential Ed didn’t know. He had little time to evaluate the possibilities however as the detectives were both focused on him now.</p>
<p>“Boyfriend?” Harvey helpfully exclaimed, leaving Jim to phrase a better question.</p>
<p>“So did <em>you</em> spend the night in Oswald’s room? Can you confirm Charles wasn’t there?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ed forced himself to meet Jim’s gaze. “I did. And no, Charles wasn’t there.”</p>
<p>This received a nod and Jim pulled his phone out to call in the GCPD. Harvey let out a low whistle and shook his head in what appeared to be admiring approval.</p>
<p>“Done well for yourself,” was all he offered before turning to confer with his partner.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Grace was a barely restrained ball of fury. Ed reached for Oswald, suddenly concerned about which way her anger would unleash itself, and being apparently free to act now in the manner of an acknowledged boyfriend. Her fiery gaze landed on Gertrud still seated primly and both Elijah and Oswald tensed to intervene. Then however her eye fell on her daughter still keeping her silence and the temper broke.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” she screeched, stalking forward predatorily. “None of this would have even happened if you’d just done what I told you to from the start!”</p>
<p>“Uh uh.” Harvey caught her arm. “I think we’ve heard enough from you.” She swung round at him and he immediately ducked the flailing arm and caught her securely. “You’ll stop that if you don’t want me to cuff you here and now.”</p>
<p>She wrenched herself free and stalked out of the room. Harvey rolled his eyes and followed.</p>
<p>“I’ll watch her,” he offered.</p>
<p>Jim acknowledged him even as he left to meet the police arriving out front. The rest of them remained in a state of limbo in the sitting room. Sasha keeping to herself, Elijah watching the search through the window, Gertrud seemingly blissfully content in her chair, and Oswald with Edward. Ed desperately wanted to know if Oswald had said those things to Gertrud, or if she’d somehow intuited their relationship from whatever clues she might have picked up, but he knew that was a mystery he couldn’t solve yet. Instead he focused on running his hands soothingly over Oswald’s shoulders, trying to both reassure him everything would be fine and also praise him for acting in such an impeccable manner.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long before the searchers found the impromptu burial and Jim returned to the room. Everyone looked anxiously to him but he didn’t immediately address their silent question, instead stepping across to speak quietly to Ed.</p>
<p>“Looks like we’ll need you back at work.”</p>
<p>Ed swallowed and merely nodded in response, hoping to convey shock at the turn of events but resoluteness in his task. Jim offered him a terse smile before moving to speak to Elijah. Harvey had obviously also been informed of developments and before anything else could be announced to the room they could see him leading a handcuffed Grace passed and out the front door to the waiting police car.</p>
<p>“Mother?” Sasha ran after, clearly more terrified of the unknown her future had become than the woman who had controlled her past, and Jim awkwardly bid them farewell as he followed to do what he could for her.</p>
<p>Which left the household strangely reduced and unsure how to proceed.</p>
<p>“I can scarcely believe,” Elijah murmured, “that such a pleasant seeming woman could hide such a cruel heart.”</p>
<p>“I do not trust her from the start,” Gertrud sniffed. “She had no feeling of family.” Her warm eyes looked up at the men in the room and smiled delightfully. “Family is trust. Family is love. If you have that, you want for nothing.”</p>
<p>“Yes my dear.” Elijah smiled. “you are quite right. And I am happy with the family I have with me here in this room.”</p>
<p>As Oswald tilted his head to look up at him with a smile of his own Ed felt moved to tears, though long trained instincts kept them at bay, and he smiled warmly back at his new found family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The neon green light outside the building illuminated the room as Edward opened the door for Oswald. It had been days since they’d seen each other and Edward was doubly nervous of Oswald finally seeing first-hand the disparity of their situations. Hence he couldn’t help but ramble slightly as he took his coat from him.</p><p>“Its not much but I liked the open space and its close to work.”</p><p>He turned to find Oswald had stepped into the room and was looking about with a delighted smile on his face.</p><p>“Its wonderful. A penthouse suite in the city. And there’s so much of <em>you</em> here. Did you decorate yourself?”</p><p>Ed relaxed at the enthusiasm in his voice and smiled in return.</p><p>“Yes. Well, I didn’t exactly plan it all out. Most of this stuff is things I found in thrift stores. When I first moved in I basically just had a mattress to my name.”</p><p>“A piano!”</p><p>The exclamation distracted Ed from any potential embarrassment of admitting his penury and he sighed in both relief and amusement as Oswald hobbled over to the tucked away instrument.</p><p>“Not as grand as yours.”</p><p>“It’s the player that matters.” Oswald played a few bars of a tune that had already become familiar to Ed, given he’d heard both Oswald and Gertrud humming it often enough. “I should have guessed you had one given the skill with which you play.”</p><p>“I’m not <em>that</em> good.”</p><p>“Nonsense. You mustn’t keep selling yourself short,” Oswald insisted with a reproving look.</p><p>Edward found himself once again flustered and promptly changed the topic.</p><p>“I hope take out is okay? I had to work later than expected and haven’t had time to get to any shops. Early closing,” he added in further explanation.</p><p>He saw the shadow pass across Oswald’s features, even as he nodded, before he schooled them and asked as nonchalantly as he was able,</p><p>“How was work?”</p><p>There was no doubting the real subject of his enquiry given the taut expression and, almost in response to his companion’s increased nervousness, Ed felt his own confidence grow.</p><p>“Fine. No-one suspects a thing. Its quite amusing really. I almost want to give them a hint.”</p><p>His joke brought Oswald’s wandering to an immediate halt as he turned to glare.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!”</p><p>Ed only smiled in response, not quite willing to make any promises on that score. Thankfully Oswald accepted his teasing expression as answer enough and continued his exploration. Clearly he was more focused on finding what he might learn about his boyfriend from his apartment. It half occurred to Ed to make him sit down but he relented for now. Oswald wasn’t stupid. If his leg hurt too much then he would rest it. And they’d be sitting for dinner anyway.</p><p>Which reminded him.</p><p>“The local Chinese is very good. And they always remove the onions for me. Is that alright with you?”</p><p>“Yes,” he was answered distractedly as Oswald examined his wall art. “Order what you like. I’m really not fussy.”</p><p>Leaving Oswald untended momentarily therefore Ed went to fetch his phone and place his regular order, albeit doubling the amount. He also threw in a few added extras he didn’t usually run to just for himself. It was a special occasion after all. Once done he turned to see Oswald stood by his bed, hand running over it and a thoughtful look on his face. The idea of what he might be thinking about sent a hot flush through him and he felt himself start to react.</p><p>“Did you make this yourself?”</p><p>The question was nothing like what he’d been expecting and it took him a second to consider just what Oswald was actually referring to. Then he remembered his quilt.</p><p>“Oh. Um, yes actually.” He walked over, almost as if he needed to remind himself of what it looked like. “When I left home… I went through something of a growth spurt. It seemed wasteful to get rid of perfectly good clothes just because they didn’t fit.” He shrugged, knowing he was leaving quite a lot unsaid but unready to open that particular can of worms so soon.</p><p>“I like it. It looks very inviting.”</p><p>For a moment, Ed felt he could hardly breathe. Seeing Oswald looking so sweet and innocent right beside his bed was a heady drug. Then the man turned and ambled on his way, oblivious to the emotional onslaught he’d just brought about and seemingly determined to finish his circuit of the room. Ed turned to watch him but had to keep his distance for now, not quite trusting himself otherwise.</p><p>“My mother will be impressed,” he commented from over where he was surveying the kitchen implements with polite confusion. “You cook, play music, sew and have who knows what other talents.”</p><p>The mention of Gertrud helped redirect Edward’s thoughts and he frowned.</p><p>“How much does she know?” he asked instinctively before realising the question could be misconstrued in the current context. “About what happened that night?”</p><p>That effectively ended Oswald’s tour and he reclined against the counter while he corralled his thoughts into words.</p><p>“Either everything or nothing.” Glancing to Ed’s confused face he sighed and tried to explain. “My mother is a most open hearted, expressive woman. She will tell you what she thinks whether you wish to hear it or not. Yet she is also the most secretive person I know. There are swaths of her life she will not discuss with me. Maybe not even with my father.”</p><p>“I was meaning to ask you about that,” Ed put in at Oswald’s frustrated pause, all too willing to be momentarily distracted. “Why doesn’t she share your father’s name? He did call her his wife. And why is your surname different again?”</p><p>Oswald let out a sigh, obviously used to this question.</p><p>“I don’t know all the details but my father’s family were not keen on the marriage so it was kept a secret at first. Mother bought a ticket to Gotham in her maiden name when she was pregnant with me and I got registered in her name when I was born. Unfortunately the registrar didn’t check the spelling so here we are.”</p><p>Ed filed those details away, then turned back to the awkward issue of finding out what Gertrud knew. Or what her son had shared with her without Ed’s knowledge.</p><p>“She said she saw you in the bath,” he reminded Oswald slowly. “That you told her… about us.”</p><p>He let that hang there, not precisely accusing but a mere statement of the fact. It received an immediate denial as Oswald shook his head.</p><p>“She never came into the bathroom. To my knowledge she didn’t stop by at all.”</p><p>“Then how did she know? That you were expecting me?”</p><p>A pink blush tinged Oswald’s cheeks and his eyes fixed themselves on the floor.</p><p>“I asked her how she knew. About me and you. She told me that had been utterly obvious from the moment I invited you to stay. When I pointed out she had lied about visiting me, she waved it away. What did it matter, she told me. I’d said I had taken a bath, there were plenty of evenings she had stopped by to find me bathing, it was all basically still the truth.”</p><p>“And her accusation of Grace? Was that all a genuine belief or was she actively helping us cover up the murder?”</p><p>This was the point that had gnawed at Edward the last few days. He did not know Gertrud well enough to make a decision. On the one hand he’d encountered her stubborn paranoia in her refusal of doctors for Oswald. It was possible she had formed a similar belief about Grace’s guilt. Yet he couldn’t ignore the possibility that she had stopped by Oswald’s room, possibly while he was caught up frantically pacing or even when he’d been lost in rage, to see Charles upon the floor. That she knew her son was complicit, maybe even anticipated it from his past rages, and was acting as a mother to protect him.</p><p>“She told me a story,” Oswald answered with a residual air of confusion. “When I asked how she’d been so sure Grace had been guilty. Of a girl she once knew who was mean to her. Instead of acting directly against her rival do you know what she did? She called the police on the girl’s father and had the family effectively ruined.”</p><p>Ed let that sink in and tried to analyse it.</p><p>“Does that mean she knew what they trying to do? Or just that she resented Grace in her home?”</p><p>“I have no idea.”</p><p>His frustration obviously showed on Edward’s face and Oswald moved back over to him.</p><p>“The important thing is, either way, she won’t reveal anything else. We’re safe.” He angled his head to catch Ed’s eyes. “And personally? I kind of like having this secret. It feels intimate.”</p><p>The remark had the desired effect and Edward reached out to cup his cheek.</p><p>“It does feel… exhilarating, doesn’t it?” he agreed, watching the widening of Oswald’s pupils that indicated he too felt the surge of intoxication at the remembered rush. Brushing his fingers over those fine cheekbones he lowered his voice as he ventured a further confession. "The only thing I wish had happened differently… is that I wish I'd seen you. When you did it."</p><p>Oswald had to swallow before he could answer that.</p><p>“You’d want to see me… lose control?”</p><p>Initially Ed could only nod but then he found his voice.</p><p>“It’s part of who you <em>are</em> Oswald. And I want to see all of you.” He continued his reverential stroking. “I imagine its glorious.”</p><p>Something snapped and Oswald pushed up on tip toes to press a fervent kiss to Ed’s lips.</p><p>The imminent make out session was interrupted however by the doorbell heralding dinner and Ed reluctantly let Oswald retreat. By the time he’d paid and brought everything over, the other man had recovered his equilibrium and sat himself at the table. Ed still caught the excited gleam in his eye though and knew now that his plans for the evening were going to proceed perfectly. With that anxiety settled he relaxed into the convivial atmosphere of shared conversation and food.</p><p>Ed had never felt such acceptance as he received from Oswald. Whether their talk turned to his work, with his detailed recounting of the gruesome and fantastic methods new killers found to dispatch their victims, or digressed into riddles that were only tangentially related to the subject matter, Oswald remained fully engaged. He was riveted by the factions operating to steal control of the city and sweetly earnest in his attempts to solve Ed’s puzzles. He was also all too understanding of the toxic environment Ed was required to work in, given the crooked nature of most of the GCPD.</p><p>“The new detective, the one you met? Jim Gordon? He’s still got high morals but it won’t last. The corruption is everywhere. Its just a miniature version of the city at large. Corrupt factions seeking to gain control and dominance.”</p><p>“Its sacrilege that someone of your skills should be reduced to working with such brutes. I just know you could achieve so much more free from their hypocrisy.”</p><p>Noticing Oswald was pushing his plate away, Ed licked his lips before taking another sip of his wine and steeling himself to present his proposition for the evening. The wine had worked wonders to relax them both and Ed may never have found his confidence without it.</p><p>“There’s one in particular who’s been aggravating me.” He focused on putting his glass down carefully. “A true bully.”</p><p>“What’s he said to you?” Oswald demanded, slamming his own glass down a deal more forcefully. His ire on Ed’s behalf made him smile dopily. Still he couldn’t help but correct him.</p><p>“Its not actually me he’s bullying.” He reconsidered that. “Though he does call me a freak. And a creepy weirdo.”</p><p>“The man’s a buffoon! No-one should be allowed to say such things to you. No-one!”</p><p>Ed stood himself up, gently setting his chair under his table before walking across the room to his cupboard.</p><p>“I’m fairly used to that,” he explained, “but what I couldn’t forgive, ever, is the way he thought it was okay to beat his girlfriend. Now that just isn’t right.”</p><p>As he’d talked, he had opened the door and pulled out an office chair with a man strapped to it. A cloth bag covered his head but his clothes indicated it was a cop. The futile struggling and muffled noises showed he was both conscious and gagged. Oswald stood, adjusting his weight for his weaker leg and made his way closer. He was aware that technically this was kidnapping and he should be absolutely appalled. Yet emotionally he felt his blood rising with the desire to seek vengeance for the man’s obvious wrong doing. The knowledge that nobody in authority would ever do anything to curb his brutality, that they probably saw it and allowed it, angered him. But what truly made his heart pound was the fact Edward wanted him to do it.</p><p>His eyes rose to where Ed was watching him anxiously and he relished in the realisation that this was something he wanted them to share. That this was something he trusted him with. And was asking to be trusted in turn by offering Oswald freedom to let go of his long held restrictions. He had no doubts that Edward had fully prepared excuses and methods ready to hide the evidence.</p><p>The thought was intoxicating and he grinned. It was obviously the reply Ed was waiting for and he grinned too before seizing their victim by the back of his head.</p><p>“Officer Dougherty?” he spoke in the vague area his ear probably was. “I’d say you’re going to regret laughing at me in the precinct but I’m honestly not sure you’ll live long enough.”</p><p>The reminder that this ignorant lump had felt entitled to insult his Edward was enough to trigger Oswald’s anger and this time he let go willingly. His attack was entirely uncoordinated and decidedly less than deadly even though he probably broke several bones in his fury. At some point as his body flagged though he felt Ed press a blade into his hand. His rage then passed through the outer storm and he found a strange calm settle. Breathing heavily, and conscious again of the throb coming up from his momentarily disregarded leg injury, Oswald focused intently on the pitiful specimen before him.</p><p>To his side Edward was watching with intense glee writ over his features and Oswald found himself wanting to be as dramatic as possible for him. Never had he been in this sort of situation with such a feeling of sheer power. Whenever he’d lost his temper before it had always been followed by severe restraint and admonishments. Now he felt truly free. And he wanted to fly.</p><p>Glancing sideways briefly he realised that what he wanted most now was to fly with Edward. This filth wasn’t worth any more of his precious time. Not when his boyfriend was watching him with such shining eyes. Grabbing the bag over the head therefore he pulled it sharply back and slashed his blade straight across the throat, eyes on Ed the whole time.</p><p>He felt the blood land warm on his face. Heard the gurgle and release as it continued to pump out of Dougherty’s arteries. Saw the vivid red decorate his beloved’s cheeks like rose petals blossoming. As he licked his lips he discerned the tang of metal which suddenly tasted like desperation and a whined plea left his throat.</p><p>“Ed.”</p><p>Thankfully he was obviously not alone in his fervour and Ed swept forward and caught him up into a frantic kiss. All Oswald could do was hold on as he was lifted from the floor and attempt to return the passion lash for lash. The jolt of movement broke their lips apart briefly and Oswald found himself looking into longing eyes. Only momentarily however and then he was tumbling down in a tangle of limbs onto a soft welcoming quilt.</p><p>He refocused on the eyes staring down at him and wondered why they looked so surprised. Then his world stopped as Ed found his voice.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Oswald wanted nothing more than to respond in kind, to profess his own declaration of love, but his lungs couldn’t find the air to do so. Instead he pulled Edward down into as passionate a kiss as he could manage in hopes of conveying his feelings that way. As Edward all but fell onto him the evidence of how aroused the events of the evening had made him pressed firmly into his thigh and he broke away sooner than he’d wanted with a gasp, an unwanted rush of blood flooding his cheeks.</p><p>The reaction immediately made Edward shift himself up and he stuttered a half formed apology before Oswald landed a finger onto his lips.</p><p>“Its alright,” he whispered softly. “I trust you.” Their eyes met and Oswald finally spoke the words he’d wanted to earlier. “I love you.”</p><p>This time Ed lowered himself carefully and they kissed softly, both enjoying the quiet gentle peace of each other’s arms. Neither in a rush, knowing they had time on their sides. It was Oswald who initiated moving things on by undoing Ed’s shirt. Edward who bashfully revealed he had indeed prepared for all the evening’s activities by retrieving supplies. Then they both paused upon the brink as fireworks over the city skyline outside provided a serendipitous herald of what was to transpire within.</p><p>Bringing their eyes back from the distraction of flashing lights against window panes, they shared a deeply fond smile.</p><p>“Happy New Year Edward.”</p><p>He sank into him slowly, relishing the broken gasp, and pressed close as he could to whisper into Oswald’s ear.</p><p>“Happy New Year Little Bird.”</p><p>Then they lost themselves to the fireworks lighting their synapses and burning new pathways the pair of them would never free themselves from. Bound forever in blood and devotion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>